Say That You Love Me !
by Kazuya Kujikawa
Summary: Chpater 9 apdet! Selangkah menuju ending. Naruto terlibat kasud pembunuhan. Hinata yang mulai mencintai Naruto khawatir. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Baca aja ya! :D
1. Chapter 1

Moshi Moshi..

Cuma mau ngasih peringatan aja=

WARNING !

GAJE ! AU ! OOC ! GAK NYAMBUNG !

Naruto © Masahi Kishimoto

Say That You Love Me ! © Feni Kyara

Say That You Love Me !

Chapter one

Hinata dan Naruto, katanya mereka pacaran loh ! Tapi coba kita lihat, apakah yang dikatakan orang – orang itu benar ? Atau hanya gossip belaka yang gak jelas asal usulnya ! Ingat ya, kalau asal gak boleh usul, kalau usul gak boleh asal ! *dijitak Trans 7*

"Nggak kok, aku dan dia gak pacaran ! Gak sudi ya pacaran sama dia !" Ujar Naruto saat diwawancarai Konoha Magazine.

"Mengapa anda berbicara seperti itu Naruto-san ?" Tanya sang pewawancara.

"Karena, dia sangat menyebalkan !" Jawab Naruto sambil menenggak botol aq*a, upss.. sensor.. maksudnya air mineral.

"Tapi, dia kan cantik !" Pewawancara terus memancing Naruto. Sambil mengedipkan mata.

"Ehmm.. Itu menurut anda, kalau menurut saya, dia biasa saja.. " Ujar Pria berambut pirang jabrik itu.

"Terima kasih atas wawancaranya.. " Ujar pewawancara itu, Naruto segera berdiri dan bersalaman dengan pewawancara itu.

Artis – artis Konoha memang sedang gempar dengan gossip ini, Hinata, yang merupakan teman satu sekolah Naruto dan Sasukepun terlibat dalam gossip ini, entah siapa yang menyebarkan gossip ini, tak ada yang tahu.

Hinata yang saat itu tidak sengaja menonoton wawancara singkat antara Naruto dan Konoha Magazinepun terlihat kesal. Gelas yang dipegangnya saja sampai retak , *nyeremin banget=.=ˇ̌*, Hanabi yang duduk disampingnya ngeri sendiri melihat kakaknya kumat*di tending Hinata*.

"Sialan kau Naruto ! Akan ku hancurkan kau seperti gelas ini !" Hinata langsung bangkit dan pergi ke kamarnya. Hanabi hanya geleng – geleng kepala.

.

.

.

Mentari bersinar begitu terang, burung – burung berkicau riang, Naruto segera membuka jendelanya, disaat yang bersamaan, Hinata pun membuka jendelanya. Keduanya saling menghirup udara pagi hari itu. Dan tiba - tiba perang dunia ketujuhpun terjadi.

"Kau !" Teriak mereka berdua.

"Sejak kapan kau tinggal di rumah itu ?" Tanya mereka bersamaan.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu, bodoh !" Hinata kesal sekali mengingat kata – kata cowok bermata biru shapire ini tadi malam saat di wawancarai Konoha Magazine.

"Sejak kemarin ! Memangnya kenapa ? Aku bebas tinggal dimana saja !" Naruto membuang muka sambil melipat tangan di dada.

"Oh Ya ! Kau ini angkuh sekali ya ?"

"Terserah aku dong !"

"Idiot."

Dengan kesal, Hinata menutup kembali jendela kamarnya, Narutopun melakukan hal yang sama. Keduanya saling melipat tangan di dada.

Lagi – lagi Hinata ngedumel, Hanabi yang sedang sarapanpun merasa terganggu, namun tetap saja tidak berani mengomentari kakaknya yang autisnya lagi kambuh*dijitak Hinata*.

Hinata langsung mgeloyor pergi ke sekolah tanpa pamit pada kedua orang tuanya. Lagipula, siapa yang perduli dia mau pergi atau enggak. Ia mengambil selembar roti tawar dan langsung dihalapnya sambil jalan.

Saat Hinata keluar dari pagar rumahnya, lagi – lagi dia harus melihat si "Idiot angkuh" tetangga barunya. Si Idiot angkuh itu menaiki Lamborghini Birunya, Hinata akui mobilnya keren, tapi, orang yang mengendarainya itu yang sangat tidak keren. Naruto tersenyum mengejek kearah Hinata, gadis itupun membuang muka. Naruto tersenyum puas melihat Hinata seperti itu.

Hinatapun sampai disekolah tercintanya. sekolah favorit di Konoha. *yaiyalah, kan cuma ada satu sekolah di Konoha*.

"KONOHA HIGHSCHOOL"

Plang ini terpampang besar – besar di atas pintu gerbang. Dan..

Yap ! Seperti biasa, semua orang memasang wajah manis menyebalkan kearahnya, ditambah lagi karena wawancara Naruto semalam, gadis – gadis lain yang memuja Naruto, seperti mengejeknya dan puas karena jawaban Naruto semalam. Gadis berambut indigo ini tak perduli dengan apa yang dilakukan orang, dia terus melangkah kekelasnya, Sakura dan Tenten tengah menunggunya sedari tadi.

"Lama sekali !" Ujar Sakura.

"Maaf.. " Jawab Hinata sambil meletakkan tas nya diatas meja.

"Kau melihatnya di TV kan semalam ?" Tanya Tenten.

"Ya.. Dan itu, benar – benar menyebalkan ! Dan kalian tahu ? Dia tinggal disebelah rumahku sekarang ! Ini benar – benar membuatku muak !" Wajah kesal Hinata keluar.

"Apa ? Dia tinggal disamping rumahmu ?" Tanya Sakura tak percaya.

"Begitulah.."

"Ini tak bisa dipercaya !" Teriak Naruto sesampainya di ruang artistic, Sasuke, Kiba dan Shikamaru menoleh kearahnya dan melempar pendangan aneh.

"Hey Dobe ! Ada apa hah ?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Gadis itu ! Ternyata dia tinggal dirumah baruku !" Ujar Naruto kesal.

"Kau dan dia benar – benar jodoh ya !" Ledek Kiba.

"Kalian tidak dengar wawancaraku semalam ya ?" Naruto memberikan Deathglare ke arah Kiba.

"Yasudah, kalau kau tidak suka, pindah lagi saja !" Ujar Kiba nyengir.

"Tidak bisa ! Aku harus tinggal ditempat itu untuk beberapa waktu !" Ujar Naruto.

"Bersabarlah kalau begitu !" Akhirnya Shikamaru mengeluarkan suara.

Tak lama kemudia bel masuk sekolahpun berbunyi, mereka berempat segera masuk kekelas. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka, teriakan – teriakan histeris menggema di seluruh ruangan. Yah, beginilah kalau ada artis disekolah.

.

.

.

Jam istirahatpun tiba, semua siswa berlarian keluar kelas layaknya sapi gila kurang makan. Mereka segera meyerbu kantin yang kelihatan seperti gudang makanan. Aku, Sakura, dan Tenten masih terdiam dikelas, sedangkan 4 sekawan itu ( Naruto, Sasuke. Kiba dan shika ) sudah keluar dari tadi.

Saat Hinata keluar kelas, begitu banyak wartawan yang mengejarnya dan Hinata merasa terganggu karena hal itu.

"Bisa kasih pendapat, bagaimana perasaan anda terhadap Naruto?"

"Apakaha anda berpacaran dengan Naruto ?"

Hinata bingung bukan kepalang, iapun segera lari tanpa member komentar apapun, Sakura dan Tenten pun ikutan lari. Alhasil, mereka terjebak diatap sekolah. Hinata duduk berdiri dip agar pembatas, Tenten masih mengatur nafas, sedangkan Sakura, masih berdiri membelakangi pintu masuk.

Mereka benar – benar seperti mafia yang sedang dikejar – kejar polisi. Hinata kesal sekali.

"Kenapa sih mereka mengira aku dan Idiot Angkuh itu pacaran ?" Tanya Hinata sebal.

"Kau lupa ya, kejadian dua minggu lalu ?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ke-ja-dian apa ? Dua minggu lalu ?"

.

.

.

"Hinata ? Kau tidak apa – apa ?" Tanya Choji.

"Ya, aku baik – baik saja.. " Jawab Hinata.

"Tapi, wajahmu pucat sekali !" Sakura mulai khawatir.

"Aku bai…" Hinata terjatuh dan mereka membawanya ku ruang kesehatan. Hinata tak sadarkan diri untuk waktu yang lama, dan, Choji dan Sakurapun menitipkannya kepada Suzune, sang perawat sekolah.

Lalu, disaat yang sama, Naruto sedang dikejar – kejar paparazzi dan ia masuk kedalam ruang kesehatan dan pura – pura sakit dan tanpa dia ketahui, ia berbaring disebelah Hinata, dan mereka satu ranjang, ternyata sang paparazzi berhasil menemukan Naruto, dan dilihatnya Naruto dengan seorang gadis satu ranjang.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah ingat sekarang ?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ohh.. Mimpi suram itu.. penyebabnya.. " Hinata pasrah.

"Awalnya itu bisa dihentikan setelah si Naruto itu mengadakan Konferensi Pers, ternyata sampai sekarang itu masih jadi berita hangat.." Ujar Tenten.

Mereka terdiam. Hening. Lalu perut mereka yang bersuara. Mereka benar- benar lapar, karena waktu istirahat mereka malah dipakai untuk lari – larian gajelas.

Merekapun mengintip keadaan di dalam, setelah mereka yakin sudah tak ada paparazzi lagi, merekapun keluar, segera menuju kantin.

Kali ini mereka yang seperti sapi gila kelaparan.

Mereka segera memesan makanan.

"Aku lapar sekali !" Ujar Hinata.

"Ini semua gara – gara paparazzi !" Tenten sebal.

Baru saja mereka akan menelan suapan pertamanya, bel masuk berbunyi, benar – benar membuat amarah mereka meledak. Tapi, mereka tak perduli, mereka tetap berada di kantin. Lalu saat mereka akan kembali ke kelas,Tsunade , guru killer yang ada disekolah ini menghadang mereka.

"Kalian ! Darimana saja kalian ?" Tanya Tsunade sambil tolak pinggang.

"Eh.. sensei.. " Hinata tersenyum manis.

"Gak usah pake senyum – senyum !" Bentak Tsunade.

Masalah apapun kalau ketemu nenek sihir satu ini *digepak Tsunade* pasti jadinya madesu, alias masalah dengannya suram.

Kami digeret ke ruangan Tsunade, di interogasi seolah penjahat kelas kakap yang habis membunuh seorang artis yang sedang naik daun sekarang. Mereka hanya manggut – manggut saja mendengara ceramah gratis dari Ibu Hj. Tsunade Bin Tsunadi.

Setelah mereka selesai dengan Tsunade, mereka segera kekelas. Dan mereka pun mendapat ceramah singkat dari Azuma. Sungguh hari yang menyebalkan baggi 3 serangkai ini.

.

.

.

Kakashi masuk ke dalam kelas, pelajaran seni kali ini akan membahas tentang pagelaran yang biasa diselenggarakan. Acara tahunan ini akan diikuti oleh seluruh siswa.

"Saya ingin mengumumkan, bila pagelaran tahun ini aka nada kontes dansa, dan seluruh siswa wajib mengikutinya, pasangannya harus berupa cewek cowok, dan pasangan ini harus menurut undian.. " Jelas Kakashi.

"Apa ? Undian ? Dia sudah gila ya ?" Protes Hinata.

"Dia memang gila, bukannya ?" Tanya Sakura.

"Baiklah, pasangan pertama, Temari dan Shikamaru, lalu, Tenten dan Kiba, Ran dan Sinichi, Inuyasha dan Kagome, Ichigo dan Orihime, Sakura dan Sasuke, Hinata dan Naruto.."

"Apa ?" teriak Naruto dan Hinata bersamaan.

"saya tidak mau berpasangan dengan dia !" Protes Hinata.

"Saya gak setuju dengan undian ini !" Ujar Naruto.

"Terserah kalian, kalau kalian tidak mau mendapat nilai untuk kelulusan kalian dalam bidang menari !" Kakashi masa bodo, dan langsung melanjutkan pasangan – pasangan yang lain.

Benar – benar hari paling buruk untuk Hinata. Mereka harus berdansa untuk latihan besok. Dan mereka harus menyiapkan musicnya.

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, dengan malas, Hinata berjalan keluar kelas, Naruto dan Hinata saling berpandang – pandangan untuk beberapa detik lalu mereka saling membuang muka.

"Kau harus kerumahku mala mini untuk menentukan musiknya !" Ujar Naruto sambil berlalu begitu saja tanpa berkata apa – apa lagi.

=TBC=

Chapter one, done !

Arigatou yang udah baca Fic aneh ini !

Mohon review nya ya…

Fic ini dibuat untuk mengganti Fic saya yang berjudul "Goodbye Days" karena Fic itu sudah hilang entah kemana, jadi saya gak mod untuk melanjutkannya lagi, padahal tadinya saya udah ngelanjutin sampai Chapter 4, maaf ya..

hehe:P

Mohom diterima ya…

^^Thanks to read this Fanfict^^

~~ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU~~


	2. Chapter 2

Sebelumnya makasih ya, yang udah ngebaca dan ngeripyuu fic gaje ini, kalian penyemangatku..hehe:P

Ripyuu kalian aku balas di bawah ya..^^

Cuma mau ngasih tau lagi peringatannya=

WARNING !

GAJE ! AU ! OOC ! GAK NYAMBUNG !

Naruto © Masahi Kishimoto

Say That You Love Me ! © Feni Kyara

SAY THAT YOU LOVE ME !

CHAPTER 2

Hinata mondar – mandir bak setrikaan di kamarnya , berulang kali ia mengintip ke luar jendela ( ke rumah Naruto ) *Gengsi ngakuinnya* . Dia sedikit was- was , lebih tepatnya , dia sedikit gugup , sebabnya adalah ini pertama kalinya ia mengenal dansa . Maklum , cewek satu ini kan tidak pernah pergi ke pesta dansa *dikunai oleh Hinata* , soalnya si Hiashi – Sama , over protective sih sama anak – anaknya . Jangankan Hinata , si Neji saja , yang cowok dan paling ' Tua' *Neji : Woy ! Tua nya biasa aja kali ! * madsudnya kakak pertama di keluarga Hyuga , masih sering diikuti waktu pacaran sama si Suzune , – Neji lagi jadi brondong – si Hiashi-sama rela ngikutin Neji mengelilingi Konoha malam – malam padahal Neji, Cuma mau bikin si tua Bangka itu kecapean*ditelen idup-idup sama Hiashi*, tapi ternyata dia emang gak ada matinya. Go buat Hiashi !*lho?*.

Kali ini ada kemajuan, Hinata membuka pintu kamarnya, dia berjalan keluar, lalu menuruni satu persatu anak tangga, dan menuju pintu keluar,*Hinata : "Bagaimana kau tahu itu pintu keluar?", Author :"Lihat aja, diatasnya ada plang 'EXIT'".

Hinata memegang gagang pintu itu, dan dia membukanya secara perlahan, lalu ditutup lagi, kemudian dibuka lagi, terus ditutup lagi, dan dibuka lagi, lalu ditutup lagi,*Hinata : "Sekali lagi dilempar pakai piring !"

"Kalau mau keluar, keluar aja, gak usah mainan pintu kayak anak bocah begitu deh !" Ujar Hanabi yang lagi asyik nonton sambil makan keripik kentang dari toko 'Choji'. Choji bilang dia suka keripik kentang dan akhirnya dia terinspirasi buat buka toko keripik.

"Kau bocah ! Diam saja deh !" Hinata sebal. Akhirnya dia keluar dan…

'BLAM'

Dia menutup pintunya dengan kasar. Gempa berkekuatan 9,1 SR pun sempat melanda Konoha saat Hinata menutup pintu itu. Sepertinya Hinata sensi. Dengan langkah sekucrit demu sekucrit ia melangkah kerumah Naruto. Setahun kemudian, sampailah ia di gerbang neraka*diusir sama Naruto, waktu masih 5 KM sebelum rumahnya* maksudnya rumah Naruto. Dengan rasa mau gak mau, Hinata mengetuk pintu rumah Naruto. Padahal ada bel, tapi mungkin Hinata lagi rabun senja jadinya gak ngeliat.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara langkah kaki dari dalam rumah itu. Pintu itupun terbuka, dan sesosok makhluk bermata biru shapire dan bermabut kuning acak – acakan berdiri didepan Hinata, makhluk itu menguap dan hampir menyedot Hinata kalau aja Hinata gak pegangan tembok rumah Naruto.

"Hey ! Idiot Angkuh ! Bangun !" Hinata menggoyang – goyangkan tubuh Naruto yang berdiri tidak seimbang. Lalu, niat jahat terlintas di otak Hinata, dan diapun mendorong naruto dengan satu jari hingga membuat Naruto jatuh.

"Aw ! Hey ! Itu sakit tahu !" Teriak Naruto. Dan iapun berdiri sambil komat – kamit gak jelas.

"Kau baru bangun ?" Tanya Hinata.

"Memangnya kenapa ?"

"Eh? Tidak apa – apa sih, ternyata kau pemalas !"

Jadwal artis memang selalu padat, setelah pulang sekolah naruto harus segera syuting, terus habis itu latihan vocal sama teman – temannya, dan 5 menit sebelum maghrib dia baru pulang kerumah. *Naruto : "Emang ada magrib di Konoha?", Author : "Ceritanya ada ! Jangan banyak comment napa ! Gak selesai – selesai nanti Chap 2 nya !"*. Di Konoha memang ada maghrib, kan ada mesjid disamping rumah Hidan, upss.. maksudnya Ust. Hidan bin Salabim, yang ceramahnya selalu tentang Dewa hades, maklum, sepertinya dia punya kenangan manis dengan Dewa Hades. Dan biasanya, para pendengar ceramahnya, otaknya langsung korslet pas pulang kerumah masing – masing.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 19.00 waktu setempat. Tanpa dipersilahkan masuk, Hinata langsung duduk ruang tamu Naruto. Naruto meninggalkan Hinata sendirian diruang tamunya, lalu kembali dengan segelas jus. Ia meletakannya di meja . Dengan pede nya Hinata langsung meminum jus itu sampai habis . Naruto melotot melihat tingkah laku mahkluk di depannya

" Thanks ya , gak nyangka , ternyata kamu baik ! "ujar Hinata setelah menghabiskan jus itu ,

" Hey ! Kau pikir jus itu buatmu ? " Tanya Naruto kesal .

" Eh ? "

" Jus itu buatku ! Kalau kau mau , ambil saja sendiri ! "

.

.

.

Setelah Hinata menunggu Naruto mandi ,

Kami berada di aula sekarang , yahh .. maklum , rumah artis pasti gede kan ? Nah , di dalam rumah Naruto ada ruangan khusus Tari dan ruangan itu disebut aula , disekeliling ruangan itu dilapisi kaca , bahkan hingga atapnya pun dilapisi kaca . Hinata sempat terperangah menatap ruangan itu , bahkan pintu masuk tadi di belakangnya dilapaisi kaca juga . Naruto berdiri ditengah – tengah Aula .

" Kau mau musik apa ? " Tanya Naruto , ia berjalan di pojok kiri ruangan , dan mencari – cari beberapa kaset , lalu memutuskan sebuah music berjudul _The Blue Danube_ untuk menjadi pengiring dansa waltz kami . Aku sedikit gugup ,

" Kau pernah dansa ? " Tanya Naruto sambil memasukan kaset itu kedalam DVD Player nya .

" Uhm … tidak " jawabku , masih berdiri membelakangi pintu masuk .

" Yah … aku yakin tidak ada yang mau mengajak dansa gadis sepertimu ! " Naruto memulai perang lagi , kali ini Hinata memilih untuk bersabar , daripada seluruh kaca di ruangan ini pecah dan dia tidak bias keluar karena kakinya harus menginjak kaca kalau mau jalan . * aurthor geblek ! gaje ! *

" Huh , terserah kau sajalah ! "

Naruto pun berjalan meninggalkan DVD Player nya , music belum terdengar , Naruto mendekati Hinata yang masih diam di tempat . Naruto menarik tangan Hinata dengan kasar dan membawanya ke tengah Aula . Tak banyak bicara , Naruto meletakan tanganya di pinggul Hinata , dan Hinata menepis tangan Naruto karena merasa risih , Lalu Naruto menatap Hinata dengan tatapan 'Jangan Melawan' . Hinata pun pasrah , lalu Naruto menaikan tangan kanan nya hingga setinggi telinga dan menggenggam tangan Hinata , sedangkan tangan kanan Hinata memegang pundak Naruto . Baru dua langkah , Hinata terjatuh , kaki Hinata sedikit belibet .

" Hey ! Ayo kembali berdiri ! latihan lagi ! " ujar Naruto bak guru dansa pribadi Hinata . Hinata pun bangkit , posisi yang sama , lagi – lagi Hinata pun terjatuh , sama seperti awal , hanya dua langkah . naruto benar – benar galak kalau menjadi seorang guru.

" Aduh , kau ini ! " Naruto mulai menggerutu , waktu menunjukan pukul 22.00 waktu setempat , 3 jam telah berlalu , tapi Hinata baru bisa menguasai tahap awalnya saja .

Hinata pun pulang ke rumahnya , dia langsung menuju kamarnya dan membenamkan diri ke kasur tercintanya . dia sebal dengan cara mengajar naruto, sama sekali tidak menyenangkan. Benar – benar galak. Dia menarik nafas panjang dan, matanya terpejam, ia pun tertidur pulas, lalu mimpi buruk menghampirinya .

.

.

.

" Hei ! Kau mau kemana ?" Tanya seorang pria yang wajahnya tidak diketahui, pria itu berlari kearah Hinata, gadis hyuga itu pun berlari menjauhi pria itu, Hinata terus berlari, berlari dan berlari, hingga akhirnya ia terjatuh di kaki seseorang, perlahan Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya, dan wajah penuh kemenangan terpampang diwajah pemilik kaki itu. Hinata segera berdiri dan menatap orang itu dengan penuh kebencian, kini Hinata bisa melihat wajah orang itu dengan baik dan benar. Dan orang itu adalah…

"Kau !" Teriak Hinata dimuka Naruto.

"Apa ? Kau berani melawan atasanmu ?" Tanya Naruto sambil tertawa penuh kemenangan. Dan setelah Naruto berkata seperti itu, semua orang yang ada disana tertawa mengikuti Naruto. Hinata merasa harga dirinya dilecehkan. Dan tersangkanya adalah Naruto.

.

.

.

"NARUTO !" Teriak Hinata penuh kekesalan, ia membuka matanya lebar – lebar, ternyata hari sudah pagi dan dia mendelik ke arah Hanabi yang tersenyum jahil.

"Ohh.. Sekarang kau sudah jatuh cinta pada Naruto-san ya?" Ledek Hanabi sambil memasukkan beberapa buku ke dalam tasnya.

"Apa kau bilang ? Kau sudah bosan hidup ?" Hinata member deathglare ke Hanabi.

"Habis, bangun tidur saja, kau menyebut – nyebut namanya !" Ujar Hanabi. Gadis kecil itu langsung lari keluar kamar meninggalkan Hinata yang sudah siap dengan senjata bantalnya untuk menimpuk Hanabi.

Hinata POV's

Mimpi apa sih ? Kok gak jelas banget, mana mungkin si Idiot Angkuh itu bisa menurunkan harga diriku. Dia bukan apa – apa. Dia itu Cuma artis nyebelin. Aku tidak mau memikirkannya lagi, akupun segera bersiap untuk berangkat kesekolah. Kulangkahkan kakiku keluar rumah. Kuhirup sejuknya udara pagi, tiba – tiba, indahnya pagi hari itu berubah menjadi menakutkan saat si Idiot angkuh itu keluar dari kandangnya*dirasengan sama Naruto*.

Dia berjalan dengan santainya kearah Lamborghini kesayangannya itu dan ia membuka pintunya perlahan, dia menoleh kearahku dan dia tahu aku sedang mengamatinya, aku tidak mencoba untuk pura – pura sedang tidak memperhatikannya, dia tersenyum menyebalkan kepadaku. Aku membuka pagar kayu rumahku, dia dan mobilnya melaju didepanku dengan kecepatan diatas rata – rata. Aku hanya memandang kesal ke belakang mobilnya.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana latihan dansamu semalam ?" Tanya Sakura yang telah menunggu kedatanganku dengan senyum – senyum kayak orang gila. Tampaknya ia senang berpasangan dengan Sasuke. Dan, Tenten, dia juga seperti habis melewatkan malam terindahnya bersama Kiba.

"Biasa saja, tak ada yang mmenarik !" Jawabku dan aku langsung menuju kursiku meninggalkan Sakura yang masih senyum – senyum menakutkan.

"Kiba-kun.. Kau sangat.. Kerennnn… !" Tenten sepertinya sedang berkhayal. Dia terus menerus menatapi langit – langit kelas sambil senyam – senyum. Apa mereka sedang jatuh cinta ?

Oh.. Kami-sama.. jangan biarkan aku ikut – ikutan mereka, aku tidak mau jatuh cinta dengan si Idiot Angkuh itu.

"Hinata ! Bukanya hari ini kau piket kelas ya ?" Tiba – tiba Kouji-san mengagetkanku, aku langsung menoleh kearahnya. (Kouji itu pemain tambahan).

"Eh.. iya, aku lupa.." Aku segera berdiri dan garuk – garuk kepala walaupun tidak gatal. Kouji itu ketua kelas di kelasku.

End Of Hinata POV's

Hinata melihat kelasnya sudah bersih, tapi dia tetap harus membersihkan sesuatu agar tidak dihukum. Teman – teman sekelasnya sedang bercanda – canda. Shikamaru yang biasanya tidur dipojokkan sekarang lagi main kejar – kejaran sama Choji. Sedangkan Karin dan Temari sedang membicarakan Konoha Magazine edisi terbaru. Akhirnya Hinata melihat tiket untuk tidak kena hukuman. Papan tulis itu masih kotor, belum dibersihkan, finally, ia mengambil penghapus papan tulis dan menghapusnya, Hinata hampir selesai, tinggal bagian tinggi yang belum dibersihkan, ia pun mengambil kursi terdekatnya untuk bisa menggapai bagian itu.

Hinata menghapus bagian itu, dan tiba – tiba Choji berlari kearah Hinata dan menyenggol kursi itu, tau kan badannya Choji kayak lapangan ? *Ditiban Choji*. Hinata pun terjatuh.

Dan….

=TBC=

Huh, akhirnya selesai chap 2 nya, padahal para pemainnya kebanyakkan comment tuh ! Dan untung gak diomelin sama pembimbing, ngetik pas lagi jam kerja, maklum lagi PKL. Hehehe:P

Thanks ya buat Shin Bi yang udah mau ngetikin sebagian fic ini, dan makasih juga atas notebook-nya, soalnya komputer dirumah lagi error.

Satu lagi buat Shin Bi, makasih juga udah minjemin hape-nya buat baca ulng review-an para readers dan bisa ngebales – balesin review-annya

Terus buat Nurhihdayani yang udah mau baca fic ini, padahal dia gatau apa - apa sama sekali tentang dunia Konoha dan seisinya. Dan makasih udah bilang kalo fic ini keren*ngeplai*

Dan buat kalian readers lainnya….

~ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU~

The Portal Transmission-19 : Hey ! Kau pereview pertama ! Arigatou !:)

M. Higashikuni : makasih ya..:) nanti aku usahain typonya..

Senju Miru05 : Arigatou !:) padahal aku bikinnya sambil nangis nih fic, tapi kok ceritanya jadi kocak ya ?

Namikaze Sakura : Hinata emang selalu lucu, lagi OOC atau nggak tetep lucu:P

Typo itu 'kesalahan'

AU itu aku lupa

Canon lupa juga, hehe:P

Maaf yahh…

Dhens : Kamu sukanya Ichiruki ya ? Padahal Ichihime cocok juga.. hahah

ZephyrAmfoter : Hahaha, lagi seneng bikin Hinata OOC jadinya begini dehh..

Kiba X Tenten, itu request-an temen aku..

Hayate Senichi'D : Arigatou

Readers naruhina : mereka masih latihan, jadinya masih sama – sama ngeselin, haha:D

Penggemar Naruhina : dansanya masih dikit – dikit:P

Crunk Riela-chan : Thanks

Dwi93Jun Takahashi Chan : Makasih ya

NaruHina : Love u too..:P

Putri Hinata Uzumaki : hahaha, ada juga yang nyadarin Fic nya aneh..:D

Muna-Hatake : hahaha, aku udah gak kaget lagi denger orang autis, cz, temen – temenku autis semua*dikeroyok rame – rame sama XI AK 2*

Buat yang ng-Fave, Makasih, Gomawo, Arigatou…

Hehehe:P

Maaf yah kalo authornya sedikit Authis, sedikit Lebay, sedikit gak waras..

Dan,, HIDUP NARUHINA\^O^/

Last Word..

Diripyuu ya…


	3. Chapter 3

Sumpah, aku salut sama kalian, masih bertahan baca fic ini !^^ 

Thanks banget ya masih setia baca Fic gajelas bin aneh ini, Tanpa kalian aku bukanlah apa – apa *Lebay*hihihi:P

Hey hey ! Yang ngeripyuu, aku balas ya…

**Shin bi** : ^^

**Nur hidayani** : ^^

**Aoyama Haruna**: Hahaha, makasih atas pujiannya :P, typo ya ? akan kuusahakan lebih baik..^^

**Putri Hinata Uzumaki** : Tadinya mau dibikin yang jadi kasurnya Putri Hinata Uzumaki*bacoked*, eh, tapinya ga jadi…hihihi:P

**MyDirthly Diamond** : Seneng deh, kalo Diamond seneng

Senyum – senyum sendirian ? Wahh, aku rasa kamu perlu ke RS3R ! —Rumah Sakit Reders Rada-Rada— hehe:P

Dansa ? sengaja aku pendekin, biar nanti adegan romantisnya di chapter selanjutnya..:)

**Novia** : Author itu penulis, yang nangkap Hinata ? Baca aja dibawah !^^

**Yusei'Uzumaki'Fudo** : Hahaha, baiklah, saya akan ngurangin AN, Hinatanya OOC plus OC mungkin..:P

**ZephyrAmfoter** : Hadohh.. Hinatanya dijadiin bola.. Di gepak Hinata lohh !

Hehehehe

**The Portal Transmission-19** : siiippp deh senpai ! Thanks atas kritik dan sarannya

**Dwi93Jun Takahashi Chan**** : **Lihat aja dibawah ini !

Makasih udah nunggu

Cuma mau ngasih tau lagi peringatannya=

WARNING !

GAJE ! AU ! OOC ! OC ! GAK NYAMBUNG ! GAJELAS !

Naruto © Masahi Kishimoto

Say That You Love Me ! © Feni Kyara

SAY THAT YOU LOVE ME !

Chapter 3

Choji menabrak pinggiran kursi Hinata, gadis bermata lavender itu merasakan ketidakseimbangan dengan posisinya,

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa….." —Favorite Girl nya Justin Bieber— Hinata akan terjatuh, disisi lain, Naruto tepat berjalan kearah gadis itu, dengan santainya, pria abis kestrum ini berjalan didepan kelas, dia tidak menyadari seseorang akan jatuh, kupingnya disumpel permen karet kali, jadi dia gak denger teriakannya Hinata. Saat Naruto hampir dekat dengan Hinata yang akan terjatuh, seluruh warga kelas menatap kejadian ini layaknya supporter sepak bola yang pemainnya akan melakukan tendangan penalty.

"Naruto-san A–" Teriak Neji, tapi itu sudah terlambat.

BUGH ! PLAK ! PRANG ! TRASH ! BYUR ? GUBRAG ! DZING ! MEONG ? CUP !*&^%$#!

Hinata jatuh tepat diatas tubuh kekar Naruto, Pria jabrik ini merasakan sesuatu dibibirnya, ternyata, bibir Hinata tepat diatas bibirnya, mereka ciuman !

Hinata mengedipkan mata berulang kali, dahinya mengerut, sedangkan Naruto, mukanya kelihatan bener – bener tablo, lebih tablo dari Shinchan. Dia gak tau harus ngapain.

"Woooooooo-Hoooooo, suit suit !" Teriakkan bahagia menggema diruang kelas, sepertinya pemain yang bertugas untuk mengeksekusi penalty bertugas dengan baik.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !" Hinata langsung berdiri, dan mengelap bibirnya berkali – kali, Naruto ikutan berdiri. Pria berkumis di pipi ini masih tablo. Masih butuh waktu untuk menerima apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"KAU ! Berani – beraninya mencuri ciuman pertamaku !" Gemuruh petir dibelakang Hinata seolah menandakan malapetaka yang akan menimpa Naruto. Dan, benar saja, gadis ini langsung menampar pipi kiri Naruto, tapi Naruto diam saja, arwahnya sepertinya masih tertinggal di lantai belum ikut berdiri seperti raganya.

Hinata berlari keluar kelas, gadis cantik ini tambah syok ketika dibalik pintu kelas, paparazzi sudah menjepret – jepret gambarnya tanpa izin. Dan mereka kembali menanyakan hubungan diantara Hinata dan Naruto. Hinata benci akan hal itu, ia berlari menerobos kerumunan paparazzi itu. kayaknya paparazzi ada dimana – mana.

Sakura dan Tenten berlari mengejar Hinata, di lain pihak, Kiba, Sasuke dan Shikamaru berjalan mendekati Naruto, Sasuke menepuk bahu naruto, senyum jahil terhias diwajah tampan Sasuke.

"Dobe.. Kau ! Terpesona ya ?" Ledek Sasuke, sambil mencekik leher Naruto dan nyaris saja membuat dia terpelanting, namun masih ditahan oleh Sasuke.

"Eh ? A-apa ? T-tidak ! Tidak mungkin aku terpesona hanya karena c-ciuman t-tadi !" Bantah Naruto secepat kilat, paparazzi menerobos masuk kedalam kelas dan mengejar Naruto, tanpa aba – aba, Naruto CS pun kabur.

.

.

.

"Hinata !" teriak Sakura ditoilet perempuan, seluruh pintu yang ada didalam toilet itu tertutup, menunjukkan kalau ada orang didalamnya. Kira – kira, ada sekitar delapan pintu toilet di toilet wanita. Masing – masing berukuran 5 x 5 meter *Sok tau*.

Sakura mendengar sebuah tangisan dari toilet nomor lima, dan sepertinya itu suara Hinata, Sakura mengetuk pintu itu.

"Keluarlah ! Kita bisa menyelesaikan ini !" Ujar Sakura, Tenten sibuk ngaca.

"Apa ?" Tanya orang yang berada didalam.

"Keluarlah Hinata-chan !" Pinta Sakura.

"Hinata-chan ? Aku bukan Hinata-chan !" Bentak orang itu sambil tersedu – sedu.

"Aduh.. Maaf.. Saya kira anda Hinata-chan,"

"Huh !"

"Kenapa semua orang ditoilet ini menangis ?"

"Kau tidak baca Konoha Magazine ya ? Itu loh, majalah satu jam-an ! Trending News-nya, Naruto-kun berciuman dengan pacarnya ! Huaaaaaa….." Orang itu tambah nangis.

"Heh ? Cepet banget keluarnya.. " Sakura geleng – geleng kepala. Gak perlu baca juga Sakura udah tahu tuh berita, lihat secara langsung malah. Tenten tiba – tiba teriak.

"HINATA !" Sakura buru – buru nutup mulut Tenten.

"WOY ! Bisa diem gak sih ? Disini gak ada Hinata !" Teriak semua Crier —penangis— di toilet itu. Sakura dan Hinata buru – buru keluar dari toilet itu sebelum disiram air.

Mereka saling berpandangan, memikirkan keberadaan Hinata, apa dia sudah makan atau belum, pasti badannya kurus kering, dia kan susah makan, kasihan Hinata, dia pergi begitu saja. Hey ! Hinata baru pergi sejam yang lalu ! gak mungkin dia kelaperan atau jadi kurus kering ! Dasar lebay!

Sakura dan Tenten tertunduk lesu, mereka mengikuti langkah kaki mereka, dan ternyata mereka dibawa keatap sama kaki mereka, dan kabar baiknya, Hinata ada disana. Dia berdiri diujung atap gedung, layaknya orang mau terjun bebas. Sakura dan Tenten setengah berlari menghampiri Hinata.

"Hinata-chan , jangan bodoh kau !" Teriak Sakura.

"Apa ?" Hinata berbalik menatap Sakura dan Tenten.

"Jangan tinggalkan kami Hinata-chan !" Pinta Tenten.

"Eh ? Apa maksud kalian ?" Tanya Hinata bingung.

"Kau.. Jangan mati dulu ! Kembalikan dulu lipstickku yang kemarin kau pinjam !" Teriak Sakura. Hinata swt.

"Bodoh ! Siapa yang mau mati ? Aku ingin membunuhnya dulu !" Api berkobar dimata Hinata.

"jadi.." Sakura meminta penjelasan.

"Aku akan membalas perbuatannya !" Hinata mengepalkan tangan dan meninju udara, semangat '45 *lohh?* bergejolak didadanya —'45 Indonesia punya—.

"Kau.. Ingin mencuri ciuman pertamanya juga ?" Tanya Tenten innocent.

"Tentu saja tidak ! itu hanya akan merugikan diriku lagi !" Hinata menjitak kepala Tenten, Sakura swt.

.

.

.

"A-aku.. " Naruto tergagap persis orang tolol, Sasuke, Kiba dan Shikamaru tidak sabar menunggu jawaban Naruto. Kepala Kiba makin maju.

"Apa ? Kau kenapa ? Apa perasaanmu ?" Desak Sasuke. Mereka mulai bangkit dari tempat duduk dan berdiri disamping Naruto.

"Naruto-san ! Cepat jawab !" Kiba makin berapi – api. Namun, yang didesak semakin mirip orang dungu. Tapi, itu tidak menyurutkan mereka untuk semakin mendesak Naruto.

"Aku tidak tahu. Itu.. " Ujar Naruto.

"Apa ?" Shikamaru mulai mengeluarkan suara.

"Itu.. " Naruto mengulangi kata – katanya.

"Apa ?" Mereka semakin mendekati Naruto.

"Ciuman pertamaku.. " Naruto menerawang jauh keluar jendela, tangannya menggoyang – goyang pulpen yang sejak tadi digenggamnya. Sasuke CS jungkir balik.

"Ciuman pertama ? Sebagai seorang artis itu ciuman pertamamu ?" Kiba tak percaya.

"He-eh.." Jawab Naruto.

"Kalian memang jodoh, ya.. " Shikamaru kembali ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

Naruto memacu mobilnya dengan cepat, sesekali, memori tadi paginya terulang. Rasa aneh menyelimuti dirinya, otaknya dipenuhi dengan kejadian didepan kelas tadi. Bukan hanya itu, dia juga memikirkan gadis bermata lavender berambut indigo sepinggang, yang membuatnya merasakan sesuatu yang belum pernah ia rasakan. Dia mencoba untuk melawan pikiran itu, tapi jauh dihatinya, ia merasakan sesuatu yang membuatnya ingin memikirkan kejadian itu terus.

Naruto berhenti dipinggir jalan yan sepi, ia melipat kedua tangannya diatas stir mobilnya, lampu jalan bagaikan spotlight yang sedang menyorot dirinya, yang galau itu.

Naruto POV's

Kenapa sih aku ini ? Tidak biasanya aku begini, aku malas bertemu Hinata, aku malas pulang kerumah, aku malas kembali ke sekolah besok. Aku hanya ingin dirumah, menikmati kesendirianku. Cukup rasanya aku memikirkan kejadian itu sepanjang hari ini, aku ingin bisa tenang tanpa dihantui pikiran itu lagi.

'We are fighting dreamers..' —Nada dering Naruto—

Hinata. Buat apa dia menelponku ? Malam – malam seperti ini ? Dasar gadis tidak waras ! Aku ragu, haruskah kuangkat telepon ini, aku kan sedang tidak mau berhubungan dengan gadis ini dulu. Yang ada, nanti aku malah makin mikirin kejadian memalukan itu terus. Tapi, kalau tidak kuanngkat, dia pasti akan semakin sering mengerjaiku, baiklah.

"Hallo"

"NARUTO ! Kau dimana ? Aku sudah menunggu didepan rumahmu selama 1 jam 9 menit 19 detik !" Teriak Hinata diujung telepon. Naruto menjauhkan telepon itu dari telinganya.

"Aku kan ti—"

"Cepat kau pulang !" Hinata langsung memutus teleponnya. Kebiasaan paling bagus yang selalu dikerjakan gadis itu**. **Marah – Marah. bikin** emosi jiwa **aja !

Aku kembali ke jalan, dengan cepat kukendarai Lamborghini tercintaku. Dan dalam waktu kurang lebih 10 menit, aku tiba dirumahku. Dan, benar saja, gadis lavender itu berdiri didepan pagar rumahku. Bodoh ya dia ! Kenapa harus menunggu didepan rumahku ? Dirumahnya dia juga bisa menunggu, kan jarak antara rumahku dan rumahnya hanya tinggal ngesot nyampe. Sinting.

"Hey !" Teriak Hinata padaku saat aku berjalan ke pintu rumahku.

"Hn."

"Jangan fikir yang lain – lain ya tentang tadi pagi !"

"Apa?"

"Itu, kejadian paling memalukan dalam hidupku !"

"Ya, aku juga."

"Anggap saja aku jatuh dan menimpa bala !"

"Ya, aku juga."

"Ishh, kau ini ! Bisa tidak sih, tidak menyebalkan untuk sekali saja ?"

"Kurasa, tidak bisa, karena aku ditakdirkan seperti itu !"

Aku membuka pintuku, aku meninggalkan Hinata diluar, tanpa kupersilahkan masuk dia juga masuk kerumahku, so, gak perlu disuruh kan ?

Lagi. Kami latihan dansa lagi, dan gadis ini masih melakuakn kesalahan – kesalahan yang sama. Aku lelah mengajarinya, bisakah aku mengganti pasangan dansaku ? Kurasa mustahil untuk membuatnya menjadi professional. Kami-sama Help me !

End of Naruto POV's

.

.

.

Selesai. Akhirnya gadis itu bisa keluar dari rumahnya. Naruto merasa senang sekarang. Hinata segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi meninggalkan kediaman Uzumaki. Naruto asyik menyalakan TV sambil menggigit keripik kentang.

"Naruto !" Tiba – tiba Hinata berteriak.

"Apa ?" Sahut Naruto dari ruang TV.

"Kau mengunci pintunya ya ?" Teriak Hinata lagi.

"Tidak." Jawab Naruto.

"Kenapa tidak bisa dibuka ?"

"Dorong saja !"

"tetap tidak bisa !"

Dengan enggan Naruto menghampiri Hinata. Dia mencoba untuk membuka pintu itu, namun saying, pintu itu memang tidak bisa terbuka.

"Aku yakin sekali tidak menguncinya !" Ujar Naruto.

"Lewat pintu belakang saja." Pinta Hinata.

Mereka menuju pintu belakang kediaman Uzumaki. Tapi, ternyata pintu itu juga tidak bisa dibuka. Aneh. Tiba – tiba semua pintu terkunci. Dan semua jendela tertutup rapat, juga tidak bisa dibuka. Naruto mulai bingung, Hinata panik. Akhirnya, Naruto memutuskan untuk mencari kunci rumahnya yang tadi dibawanya kekamar. Hinata mengikutinya dari belakang. Hinata dan Naruto muali mengacak – acak kamar itu, dan tiba – tiba pintu kamar Naruto tertutup, Hinata langsnug refleks menoleh kearah pintu itu, Narutopun sama, saat mereka berlari kearah pintu itu, lampu diruangan itupun redup.

"Huuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaa…" Teriak Hinata.

=TBC=

Finally, Chapter Three done

Fiuhh.. hampir bingung mau ngetik dimana ? tapi untungnya ada surprise di hari rabu. Walau awalnya tidak tersadari, eh, d isms kalo udah di bawain monitor yang baru, jadinya, langsung bisa ngetik Chapter 3 dehh..:)

Thanks My Brother..=3

Hey Readers.. Gak ada permintaan lain selain..

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Please..^^**

**^^Arigatou gozaimasu^^**

**^^Thanks to read this Fanfict^^**


	4. Chapter 4

Hufth.. Gak ada kerjaan..

Sambil dengerin radio, sama lagi galau karena Indonesia menng tapi tidak juara, aku ngelanjutin ini fic aja deh..

Tapi tahun ini Indonesia pasti menang !

*curcol*

Ehh.. Readers..

Masih setia ? Hebat ! *ngasih 4thumb*

Yang dua jempol kaki, kalo agak bau, itu bukan punya saya..

Hihihi..

Errr.. Sebelumnya, sebagai author yang sangat tidak baik, saya ingin menanyakan..

Bagaimana kabar kalian ? *digilas Reders* -Banyak Bacot lo-

Ok ok.. langsung ke cerita aja !

*pundung*

Warningnya masih sama =

GAJE ! AU ! OOC ! OC ! GAK NYAMBUNG ! GAJELAS !

Tetep aja ! Naruto gak bakalan jadi milik aku..

Naruto © Masahi Kishimoto

Say That You Love Me ! © Feni Kyara

Say That You Love Me

Chapter 4

Tiba – tiba pintu kamar Naruto tertutup, Hinata langsung refleks menoleh kearah pintu itu, Narutopun sama, saat mereka berlari kearah pintu itu, lampu diruangan itupun redup.

"Huuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaa…" Teriak Hinata.

"Diemmmmmmmmm !" Teriak Naruto juga. Hinata langsung diam.

"Kau teriak ditelingaku tahu !" Ujar Naruto sambil ngusap – ngusap telinganya.

Hinata terkekeh pelan. Naruto mencoba membuka pintu kamarnya, tapi tidak bisa, Hinata semakin panik, dia nggak mau kalau harus bermalam dikamar Naruto. Suddenly, Hinata menggenggam erat lengan Naruto. Awalnya Naruto tak menghiraukan genggaman tangan Hinata.

"Aku tidak bisa membuka pintu ini !" Ujar Naruto. Naruto menoleh ke Hinata, mencoba melihatnya dalam kegelapan. Nafas Hinata semakin tak menentu, sepertinya gadis itu mengalami sesak Nafas. Naruto mulanya tidak menyadarinya, tapi lama kelamaan dia menyadarinya. Genggaman Hinata semakin kuat di lengan Naruto.

"Hey ! Kau kenapa ?" Tanya Naruto sambil menggenggam tangan Hinata. Hinata tak menjawabnya, lalu Naruto memapah Hinata dan membawanya ke atas tempat tidur, agak sulit memang, tapi ia berhasil membawanya. Lalu di berlari ke lemari bukunya, dan mengambil lilin juga korek api. Dinyalakannya lilin itu, dan diletakkan didekat ranjangnya.

Hinata semakin sulit bernafas, Naruto makin kelimpungan, lalu..

Naruto POv's

Aduhh.. apa yang harus kulakukan ? Memberi nafas buatan ? Tidak ! Aku tidak mau ! Ayolah Hinata, kau kenapa sih ?

Kalau kubiarkan dia bisa mati karena tidak bernafas..

Baiklah..

Lagipula kami pernah melakukannya..

End Naruo POv's

Keputusan tepat, Naruto berencana memberikan nafas buatan untuk Hinata. Saat bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan..

"Tanjoubi Omedetou Naruto !" Teriak seseorang yang meloncat keluar dari lemari bajunya. Lampu pun menyala sangat terang.

"Kau.."

Naruto menoleh ke arah suara itu. alangkah terkejutnya Naruto, ayah dan ibu tercintanya membawakan ramen ichiraku favoritnya. Juga tart bergambarkan kyubi.

"Ibu.. Ini tidak seperti yang Oka-san bayangkan !" Naruto mencoba menjelaskan semuanya. Tapi, ibunya langsung berlari ke Hinata. Memeriksa keadaan gadis yang sedang dalam kondisi hampir mati itu.

.

.

.

Naruto duduk di ruang tamu, berhadapan dengan ayahnya. Naruto membuang muka ke jendela. Ayahnya mengamatinya dari atas ke bawah. Kushina masih dikamar bersama Hinata. Bukan cuma ada Naruto dan ayahnya diruang tamu, tapi hampir teman sekelasnya ada disana.

"Dia tidak apa – apa.." Ujar Kushina yang baru keluar dari kamar Naruto.

"Syukurlah.. Dia.. Phobia gelap.." Sahut Neji.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Neji. Lalu kembali lagi ke posisi awalnya, membuang muka ke jendela. Sungguh ulang tahun yang sangat tidak menyenangkan bagi Naruto. Dan semua ini adalah salah Hinata. Sebenarnya salah mereka yang memberikan kejutan, kenapa tidak mengajak Hinata ? Atau Hinata juga salah satu dari rencananya.

"Naruto-chan.. Apa hubunganmu dengan gadis itu ?" Tanya Minato. Ayah Naruto.

"Tidak ada hubungan apa – apa !" Jawab Naruto tanpa menoleh ke ayahnya.

"Tapi, apa yang kalian lakukan di kamar malam – malam begini ?"

"Aku sedang mencari kunci, itu saja !"

"Tapi tadi kau hendak menciumnya kan ?"

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan nafas buatan !"

"Jangan pura – pura Naruto-chan !"

"Terserah."

"Tapi.. Ini hari ulang tahunmu Naruto-chan.."

"Tanjoubi Omedetou !" teriak ayahnya penuh semangat. Ialah, orang Hinata juga termasuk dalam acara malam ini. Sebelumnya Neji sudah memberi tahu kalau Hinata takut gelap, dan tidak disngka, Naruto akan melakukan hal itu. Mereka berhasil.

Awalnya Naruto terkejut, tapi, dia cukup senang, ternyata mereka tidak mendesaknya untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi,tentu saja, itu termasuk rencana mereka, dan Hinata, biarkan ia beristirahat dengan tenang *bacoked by Hinata*

Pesta pun dimulai. Cuma makan – makan dan nyanyi – nyanyi gaje. Author sweatdrop.

.

.

.

Pagi menjelang siang. Naruto lagi main PSP diruang artistik. Sasuke dan Kiba pun ada disana. Sasuke sedang membaca buku yang tebalnya enak buat nimpuk orang, kalau Kiba lagi bersih – bersih, soalnya lagi piket. Shikamaru lagi ngilang gak tahu kemana.

"Ibumu sudah pulang.. Kau tidak bisa seenaknya sekarang !" Sasuke menutup bukunya dan duduk dihadapan Naruto.

"He-eh." Sahut Naruto yang lagi asyik berat sampai – sampai badannya ngikutin arah PSP-nya.

"Hey Naruto-chan.. hahaha, apa itu ? Chan ?" Ledek Kiba yang lagi ngelap meja.

"Kau ini ! Jangan panggil aku seperti itu !"

"tapi, aku suka memanggilmu seperti itu !"

"Hey !"

Adegan india – india-an terjadi diruang artistik, Sasuke pun memutar lagu Kuch Kuch Hota Hai, *iseng bener* biar India-indiannya lebih terasa gitu.

Kiba jadi Anjali dan Naruto jadi Rahul, mereka berdua benar – benar lagi gak waras.

.

.

.

Hinata syok melihat cover Konoha Magazine pagi itu.

Klarifikasi : Konoha Magazine itu terbitnya sesuka hati.

Matanya mulai berkaca – kaca, tapi tangannya mengepal begitu kuat. Sakura dan Tenten merinding disko ditempat. Kemudian, adegan selanjutnya Hinata menggebrak meja dan beranjak keluar kelas. Dapat dipastikan tujuannya adalah ruang artistik.

Naruto masih mengejar Kiba sampai Hinata datang, tanpa ba bi bu lagi Hinata langsung meninju pipi kanan Naruto. Pria tampan *huekk !* itu nyaris terjatuh. Dia langsung menatap Hinata dengan tatapan 'ada apa kau memukulku'.

"Apa ? Berani – beraninya kau mencoba menciumku !" teriak Hinata.

"Hah ?" Naruto terperangah.

"Hah ? Kau pura – pura tidak tahu ya ?"

"Aku tidak pernah mencoba untuk menciummu ! Jangan Ge-eR kau ! "

Hinata melempar Konoha Magazine tepat di wajah Naruto. Naruto segera menangkapnya. Matanya langsung melotot nyaris keluar.

"Aku hanya ingin menolongmu.." Naruto membela diri.

"Hah ? Menolongku ?"

Paparazzi langsung menjepret – jepret mereka berdua, Naruto langsung menarik tangan Hinata dan berlari meninggalkan kerumunan orang – orang yang menontonnya dengan gratis. Paparazzi itu tidak tinggal diam, mereka juga mengejar Naruto dan Hinata. Hinata tidak bisa melakukan apa – apa selain menuruti Naruto.

Mereka berbelok ke kanan menuju , dan kemudian bersembunyi di dalam ruang musik. Naruto mengintip keluar ruangan, Hinata dibelakangnya mecoba mengatur nafas.

"Huh.."

"Nyaris saja ! Kau ini, bisa tidak sih, tidak ribut, sehari saja !"

"Aku hanya ingin penjelasanmu !"

"Kuberitahu lagi ya, aku tidak berniat menciummu ! Mengerti !"

"…"

"Hey ! Kenapa kau diam ?" Ayo kembali ke kelas, mereka sudah pergi !"

.

.

.

Saat mereka berdua memasuki ruang kelas..

'PENGAMBILAN NILAI DANSA 5 HARI LAGI'

Dan

'BESOK KITA AKAN KEMAH DI HUTAN KONOHA DUA HARI SATU MALAM'

Tertulis dengan huruf besar di papan tulis.

.

.

.

= TBC =

Reply Reviews..

**Crunk Riela-chan**** : **Arigatou Riela-chan.. Ini aku update !:)

Enjoy yah..:)

**Naruhina** : Masa terkurung di kamar selamanya ?

Kasihan mereka, gak makan gak minum.. Nih dah aku Update..

**KOPLAK** : Hahaha.. Namanya kocak ! Makasih ya..

**ZephyrAmfoter** : Hahaha, nih udah sku update..:)

**no name** : Arigatou..:) Nih udah update..

**NaruHina : **Arigatou !:)

**Alia **: Nih udah update..^^

**Sekar-chan Naruhina Hyuuzumaki**** : **Arigatou sekar-chan.. Nih aku Update..^^

**Matsumoto Rika** : Hahaha.. Arigatou atas pujiannya, tapi di chapter ini belum ada

dansanya, sabar ya..:) Romantis ? Agak susah, tapi akan ku

usahakan..

**MyDirthly Diamond** : Kamu itu, nanya sendiri jawab sendiri, dasar !

Tapi, saya suka orang – orang seperti itu..

Hahahah *evilsmirk* 

Done !^^

Arigatou atas reviewnya..

**Arigatou readers..**

Last word..

**Review please..**

**Happy New Year ! \^0^⁄**


	5. Chapter 5

Update update update..

Wahh.. Kalian amsih setia menunggu ?

Aku terharu.. Hiks~ *lebaynyakumat*

Gals, nih Chapter 5 nya..

Tapi, bales review dulu ya…~

**Sapphirelavender's** : Hi sapphire !:) makasih ya atas pujiannya.. Aku akan ngelanjutin fic ini kok… Nih udah update.. Thx Atas Review nyaJ

**Brown taka** : Hahaha.. Iya, ceritanya Hinata phobia gelap disini.. Thx Atas Review nyaJ

**Naruhina** : Haha, masih setia ajaJ Thx Atas Review nyaJ

**Dwi93Jun Takahashi Chan** : Nih update J Thx Atas Review nyaJ

**Matsumoto rika** : Haha, Romance nya ? Liat aja deh ya..:P Thx Atas Review nyaJ

**Ritsuki Ichinomiya** : Nih udah aku update J Thx Atas Review nyaJ

**Zephyr amfoter** : Tadinya aku jug agak kepikiran surprise pas ultah Naruto, tapi, tiba – tiba muncul begitu aja.. Hehe.. Hinata diem, karena kecapean, dan nahan marah sama Naruto.. Thx Atas Review nyaJ

**Orari hinara** : Hahaha, kamu mau adegan Kiss nya ya ? Sabar ya..

**Sekar-chan Naruhina Hyuuzumaki** : Happy New Year juga ya~ *telat*.. Penasaran ? Nih Update biar ilamg penasarannnya.. Thx Atas Review nyaJ

**Mayra gaara** : Hey ! Thanks untuk pujian dan kritiknya ! itu membangun loh gan ! Thx Atas Review nyaJ

**Namikaze tanigawa rizumi** : Hahaha, lucu ? Kan sesuai sama yang buat *pedemode:on*.. Thx Atas Review nyaJ

**No name** : Hahah, kayaknya pada gak sabar sama adegan romantisnya.. Thx Atas Review nyaJ

**Masih koplak** : Nih, udah aku update..:) Thx Atas Review nyaJ

**Harumichi** : Hahaha.. Kurangn Panjang ? Maap deh..:p dan.. Thx Atas Review nyaJ

**Uzumaki chiaki** : Hahaha, kenapa ? Kamu penasaran ? Aduh.. Baiklah, saya akan tanggung jawab.. Saya akan mengirimkan mayat anda ke rumah duka… hihihi*gaploked* Lam kenal juga ya~.. Thx Atas Review nyaJ

Senengnya banyak yang ngereview.. Ini fic pertama aku yang nyampe 55 review…J

Thanks ya semuanya…

Warningnya masih sama =

GAJE ! AU ! OOC ! OC ! GAK NYAMBUNG ! GAJELAS !

Tetep aja ! Naruto gak bakalan jadi milik aku..

Naruto © Masahi Kishimoto

Say That You Love Me ! © Feni Kyara

Say That You Love Me

Chapter 5

'PENGAMBILAN NILAI DANSA 5 HARI LAGI'

Dan

'BESOK KITA AKAN KEMAH DI HUTAN KONOHA DUA HARI SATU MALAM'

Hinata terbelalak menatap whiteboard itu.. Naruto juga sama, terbengong disamping Hinata. Anehnya, Cuma mereka berdua yang kaget dengan pengumuman itu, anak – anak lain malah bergembira ria. Sakura menghampiri Hinata, kemudian menyenggol pundaknya. Diikuti Tenten dibelakangnya.

"Kau kenapa Hinata ?" Tanya Sakura, wajahnya begitu senang dan penuh semangat. Yang ditanya masih terdiam, kalian tahu kan, Hinata phobia gelap, dia gak pernah ikut kemah sebelumnya, dia gak mau gelap – gelapan di hutan.

"Hinata !" Panggil Tenten.

"Ehh.. A~ano.. Sepertinya aku tidak akan ikut.." Jawab Hinata sambil berlalu ke tempat duduknya. Sakura dan Tenten mengikutinya. Hinata duduk sambil mengeluarkan sebuah buku. Dia mulai membaca buku itu dan tidak perduli dengan keributan yang terjadi dikelas. Sakura dan Tenten duduk didepan dan samping kanannya.

"Kau takut Hinata ?" Tanya Naruto tiba – tiba di samping kirinya.

"A-apa ?" Hinata terkejut. Dia mendengus kesal.

"Kau bilang, kau tidak akan ikut, kan ?"

"Ti-tidak ! Aku akan ikut ! Lihat saja !"

"Baguslah !" Naruto berlalu. Hinata mengambil nafas panjang. Kedua sahabatnya menatap aneh ke arah Hinata.

"Kau yakin Hinata ?" Tanya Sakura, Hinata hanya mengangguk lemah. Sakura tahu penyakit temannya itu.

Mentari bersinar begitu terang, anak – anak Konoha itu sudah siap dengan segala peralatannya dan sedang menunggu bis yang belum datang *iyalah, ngapain ditungguin kalo udah datang*. Hinata sedikit gugup, dia gak bias ngebayangin tempat gelap di hutan, sedangkan Sakura berdiri disamping Sasuke yang asyik dengan buku Panduan Menjadi Orang Hangat . Tinggal di masukin ke micro wave. *bacoked*

Kiba berdiri disamping Tenten yang terus menerus memeluk lengan kekar kiba. Choji gak henti – hentinya makan keripik kentang, padahal ada anak kecil diampingnya yang dari tadi ngeliatin keripik kentangnya, Choji malah membelakangi anak itu, Ino melihatnya sambil geleng – geleng, kalo Shikamaru, dia lagi tidur dipangkuan Temari. Terus si Sai, dia emang hobi gambar, setiap apa yang dia liat pasti digambar, jadi, tau kan dia lagi ngapain sekarang ?

Kakashi lagi ngabsen setiap siswa yang ada, eh, tunggu, dimana Naruto ?

Oh.. Ternyata dia lagi sama Kushina ~ibunya~ , Kushina terlihat begitu ribet dengan Naruto. Dan lihat saja, wajah Naruto terlihat sebal. Gimana enggak coba, ibuny memperlakukannya layaknya anak kelas satu SD yang akan berkemah.. serba ribet.

"Kamu nggak boleh terlalu jauh dari Camp ! Dan inget, bawa senter kemanapun kamu pergi ! Jangan Lupa, minum vitaminnya ! Satu hal lagi, pake s*ri p*usp* kalo mau tidur, biar gak digigit nyamuk !" Ceramah Kushina yang didengar sama semua anak. Anak – anak terkikik tertahan, begitu juga Hinata.

Naruto mendengus kesal ke arah Hinata. Hinata tersenyum menyebalkan. Tak lama kemudian, Anko-sensei datang. Tandanya bis sudah datang dan mereka akan pergi ke hutan.

Sepanjang jalan mereka tertawa dan bercanda satu sama lain, diiringi lagunya Flow – Go ! Lee goyang – goyang sendiri di tengah – tengah bis, kemudian, diikuti Kiba dan Suigetsu, terus si Itachi sama Kakuzu juga ikutan. Gak mau kalah Karin juga ajep – ajep. Mereka semua bergembira.

1,5 jam telah berlalu, mereka tiba dihutan belantara dipinggiran kota konoha. Mereka turun dari bis. Menghirup bau dedaunan, dan merasakan sejuknya udara disana. Hinata makin tidak menentu. Dia sedikit khawatir. Neji tahu apa yang sedang dirasakan saudaranya itu. Dia segera mendekati Hinata dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Tenanglah, Hina-chan, nii-san akan menjagamu !" Bisiknya ditelinga Hinata. Kakaknya ini selalu menjaga Hinata. Hinata sedikit merasa lega.

Baru sampai, handphone Naruto berbunyi. Tulisan 'Kaa-san' terlihat jelas di layer handphone-nya. Sedikit kesal, naruto mengangkat telpon itu.

"Ada apa Kaa-san ?"

_"Kau sudah sampai sayang ? Kau baik – baik saja kan ?"_

"Kaa-san ! Aku bukan anak kecil ! berhentilah mengkhawatirkanku !"

_"Baiklah baiklah ! Selamat bersenang – senang ya Naru-chan !"_

Naruto menutup teleponnya dan berjalan mendekati Sasuke, Shikamaru dan Kiba. Mereka sedikit terkekeh.

"Sudah kuduga, Kaa-san akan mengacaukan image-ku bila ada dirumah !" Naruto geleng – geleng kepala. Kiba tak sanggup lagi menahan tawanya. Dia senang sekali jika Naruto mendapat perlakuan. Dengan kesal, Naruto menoleh ke arah Kiba, dan menyumpal mulut Kiba dengan kaus kaki putih, err… sebenarnya warnanya udah gak ketahuan, yang jelas kaos kakinya bau busuk. Gak ada yang tau Naruto dapet kaos kaki itu dari mana dan bagaimana. Kiba muntah – muntah, Shikamaru menepuk – nepuk punggung Kiba, sedangkan naruto berlalu ke tempat lain.

"Aduh.. Kemana kaos kakiku ya ?" Teriak Renji.

Malam menjelang, matahari telah pergi, ketakutan dalam diri Hinata semakin menjadi – jadi. Dia menggenggam senternya erat – erat. Tak mau keluar tenda. Lalu, Sakura dan Tenten menarik tangan Hinata untuk keluar tenda. Kami akan membuat api unggun, lalu mengadakan jejak malam. Sungguh, ini neraka untuk Hinata. Dia tampak ketakutan. Lalu bayangan Naruto tersenyum penuh kemenangan terlintas di wajahnya. Dia harus ikut jejak malam itu dan mengalahakan Naruto.

Lalu, Kakashipun segera membagi – bagikan kelompok jejak malam, seperti biasa, Hinata, Sakura, Tenten, pasti bersama, tapi kali ini mereka ditemani Kiba dan Choji. Kelompok Naruto hanya ditambah Temari. Tak lama setelah itu, mereka berpencar. Hinata bemar- benar pucat. Dia takut.

"Ayo Hinata !" Ajak Sakura.

Hinata mengikuti dari belakang, bila senter yang dipegangnya itu bisa bicara, pasti dia akan mengerang kesakitan. Hinata terlalu kuat menggenggamnya. Hinata sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri hingga dia tidak meyadari kalau teman – temannya sudah tidak ada didepannya. Hinata panik, dia ketakutan.

Hinata POv's

Kami-sama, bantulah aku, kumohon, jangan biarkan aku mati disini. Aku terus berjalan lurus kedepan, aku tak tahu kemana aku berjalan, hutan ini begitu gelap, dan aku hanya ditemani lampu senter ini. Aku benar- benar takut sekarang, aku tidak menemukan seiapapun, tidak Sakura ataupun Tenten. Aku mulai kambuh, sesak nafas melandaku, tambah parahnya lagi, senterku mati, baterainya habis dan baterai cadangannya aku tinggalkan di tenda.

Apa yang harus kulakukan ?

End of Hinata POv's

Semua siswa berkumpul. Tak ada yang menyadari, kalau Hinata tidak ada. Hingga akhirnya..

"Dimana Hinata ?" Tanya Naruto kepada Kiba dan Choji.

"Tadi dia ada.." Mereka menoleh kebelakang dan mendapatkan Hinata tidak ada ditempat. Mereka kaget. Wajah Naruto berubah menjadi panik.

"Kalian ! Seharusnya kalian mejaganya ! Bukan meninggalkannya !" Omel naruto kepada Kiba dan Choji, kemudian berlari memasuki area jejak malam. Beberapa teriak melarang Naruto masuk ke area itu karena hari sudah larut. Naruto tak perduli.

Gemuruh melanda, petir saling menyambar, spertinya hujan akan turun, Hinata terus berjalan, langkahnya terasa sangat lambat, sesak nafas yang di alaminya tambah parah. Ya, hujan turun, menambahkan ketakutan pada Hinata. Dia berhenti, entah kenapa, dia merasa, seseorang akan menemukannya disini.

"HINATA !" Teriak Naruto. Suaranya teredam bunyi hujan yang menimpa dedaunan. Pria bermata sapphire ini terus menerjang hujan. Hujan tambah deras, sia benar – benar mengkhawatirkan Hinata. Dia melupankan semua pertengkarannya dengan Hinata, yang dia inginkan sekarang adalah menemukan Hinata dalam keadaan selamat.

"HINATA !" Teriak naruto lagi. Di menyingkirkan sebuah rnating dan melihat sesosok gadis memakai sweater abu – abu terkulai lemah tak berdaya. Dia segera berlari menghampiri gadis itu.

"Hinata !"

Naruto menggoyang – goyangkan tubuh Hinata, dia mengangkat Hinata kepangkuannya, dia menepuk – nepuk pipi Hinata.

"Bangunlah Hinata ! Ku mohon !" Ujar Naruto sambil terus mengupayakan agar Hinata bangun. Naruto teringat sesuatu, Hinata phobia gelap, dia sesak nafas bila ada di kegelapan, yah, satu – satunya cara adalah memberi nafas buatan, terlalu jauh untuk kembali ke tenda.

Naruto mencium bibir Hinata, errr.. lebih tepatnya memberi nafas buatan untuk Hinata, lalu kembali mengambil nafas dan memberikannya lagi ke Hinata. Hinata terbatuk, lalu bangun dari pangkuan Naruto. Dia menarik nafas, hujan menerpa kedua insan itu, Hinata menangis, Naruto tak bisa membedakan mana air mata Hinata dan mana air hujan. Tapi ia tahu Hinata menangis. Hinata menghambur kepelukan naruto. Sedikit kaget, tapi Naruto membalas pelukan itu.

"Sudah.. Sekarang sudah tak apa – apa.." Ujar Naruto sambil menepuk – nepuk punggung Hinata.

= TBC =

Kyaaaaaaa…. Selesai juga chapter 5 nya..

Readers.. aku gak minta apa – apa..

Cuma minta** review **aja..

THANK'S FOR READING^^

Dan kalo bisa..

Follow me on twitter fenikyara

Mention to follback:)

RnR please..


	6. Chapter 6

Moshi moshi…^^

O genki desuka ?

Kawan – kawan.. maaf ya..

Lagi ada sedikit masalah dengan hati saya, jadi kalo humornya gak ada maaf ya..^^

Dan, berkali – kali kata terima kasih kuucapkan kepada semua readers yang masih setia membaca fic aneh bin abal ini:P

Review Reply ::

**Sapphirelavender's** : Yeah ! NaruHina 4ever ! Nih sudah ku apdeth ! Baca ya !

**ZephyrAmfoter** : Hahaha, aku kurang tahu tuh.. Sepertinya gak ada penyakit phobia gelap deh, dalam hidup nyata kita..

**Nimarmine** : Kamu baca chapter sebelumnya aja, sebenarnya hanya masalah kecil..

**Brown Taka** : Hahaha, biarin aja, renji ini ! :P

**NaruHina** : Gomen nee.. kalau kurang puas, nanti saya bikin lebih panjang deh..

**Matsumoto Rika** : Haha, ngebet sangadh nih Romance nya ? Nanti ya~ sabar..

**Tanigawa Rizumi-chan** : Wookeh lah kalau begitu~ ^^

**HaruMichi** : Iya, gomen nee.. nanti saya panjangin..

**Hajime Nanako Hatake **: Huu.. Ngarep dansa sama Kakashi ! Akan kuusahakan untuk basmi typo.. :P.. Dan, aku emang lagi pengen pairing Kiba X Tenten..

**Noname** : Haha, Paparazzi nya lagi liburan ke Sunagakure..

**Ritsuki Ichinomiya** : Hahaha, begitulah~

**Tha Portal Transmission-19** : Yosh ! Arigatou udah Review..

Dan buat yang nge-Fave.. Arigatou Gozaimasu….:DDDD

Warningnya masih sama =

GAJE ! AU ! OOC ! OC ! GAK NYAMBUNG ! GAJELAS !

Tetep aja ! Naruto gak bakalan jadi milik aku..

Naruto © Masahi Kishimoto

Say That You Love Me ! © Feni Kyara

Say That You Love Me

Chapter 6

oooOOOooo

"Sudah.. sudah tak apa-apa sekarang.." Naruto memeluk erat Hinata. Hujan semakin deras, Naruto menggendong Hinata di belakang. Mereka menuju ke camp. Petir saling menyambar. Hinata masih menangis. Gelap. Itu yang menyebabkan gadis Hyuuga ini menangis. Naruto mengerti hal itu, ia merogoh kantongnya, mengambil satu senter lagi yang sempat dirampasnya dari Shikamaru saat ia akan menyusul Hinata. Dia memberikannya kepada Hinata. Sudah setengah jam lebih mereka berjalan, namun mereka belum juga sampai ke camp. Rasa takut kembali menyelinap ke dalam dada Hinata. Dia benar - benar pucat. Lebih pucat dari sebelumnya. Tentu saja Naruto tidak mengetahuinya, karena Hinata ada di punggungnya. Malam ini benar - benar menakutkan.

Hinata POV's

Ini benar - benar buruk. Aku ragu, kami akan menemukan camp kami. Kami-sama, bantu aku, aku mohon. Kau tahu, aku phobia gelap, terperangkap di tengah hutan, itu sudah cukup membuatku ketakutan, dan langit memperburuk keadaan ini. Untunglah Naruto ada disini. Dia, mencariku dan menyelamatkanku, dia perduli padaku. Aku tak percaya hal ini.

Kami terus berjalan. Hujan mulai mereda. Sepertinya Naruto kelelahan menggendongku, tapi, ia sama sekali tidak menunjukkannya padaku.

"Na..ru..to, kau.. lelah ya?" Tanyaku dengan suara lemah.

"Ah.. tidak, Hinata! Aku tidak lelah.." Sahut Naruto. Ya, aku tahu, kau bohong. Jelas sekali kau lelah, menggendongku selama 30 menit, kau bilang tidak lelah ? Memangnya kau fikir kau siapa!

"Hinata, lihat! Ada ada sebuah gubuk disana, kita beristirahat dulu disana, dan besok kita akan ke camp.." Naruto berlari ke arah gubuk reot itu. Di bukanya pintu kayu yang kusam itu.

"Permisi.. Apa ada orang disini?" Tanya Naruto. Tak ada jawaban. Setelah Naruto memastikan tak ada orang lain yang menempati tempat itu, Naruto menurunkan aku dan membiarkan aku bersandar di dinding kayu.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku sudah tak apa, arigatou~" Ujarku lemah. Mataku sayu.

Naruto meletakkan kedua senter itu di sekelilingku, dan mengarahkannya padaku. Ya, Naruto bermaksud menerangiku.

"Apa ini cukup untuk membuatmu tidak merasa gelap? Setidaknya untuk sementara waktu.." Ujar Naruto. Aku hanya mengangguk lemah. Bibirku terasa kaku, aku tidak sanggup mengeluarkan suara lebih banyak lagi. Udara disini terlalu dingin, terlebih lagi, aku habis kehujanan.

Sepertinya ia menyadari, kalau aku kedinginan, dia melepas jaket orange-nya, walau sama - sama basah, tapi, sweaterkulah yang paling basah, sedangkan jaketnya tidak terlalu basah. Karena tadi, ia sempat membawa paying, karena ia menggendongku, ia meninggalkan paying itu Dia menyodorkan jaket itu padaku.

"Lepaskan jaketmu, pakai jaket ini, jaketmu masih penuh dengan air!" Ujar Naruto. Aku sedikit ragu. Tapi, Naruto memaksaku, dan menyodorkan jaket itu hingga mengenai wajahku.

"Aku akan membuat api unggun diluar, dan akan ku keringkan jaketmu.." Naruto beranjak keluar.

"Naruto.. Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri.." Pintaku, aku takut di gubuk ini sendirian. Naruto menoleh. Dia tersenyum, tersenyum tulus, senyum yang belum pernah ku lihat sebelumnya. Di beranjak duduk di sampingku.

"Baiklah.. Aku akan disini.. Menemanimu.." Ujar Naruto.

Hening.  
**.**

.

"Kau tidurlah Hinata.. Aku akan menjagamu.." Aku terkejut mendengarnya. Menjagaku? Sejak kapan dia perduli padaku?

Aku mencoba untuk tidur. Memangku kepalaku di kedua lututku. Dan mencoba pergi ke alam mimpi.

Naruto tidak tidur, dia memperhatikanku. Aku pun sama tidak tidur, aku memandanginya. Tiba – tiba kurasakan badanku menggigil, nafasku tidak teratur, tapi aku tetap menutup mataku, berusaha menyembunyikan apa yang kurasakan dari Naruto. Aku kedinginan.

Naruto, dia mengerti apa yang aku rasa. Dia menempelkan punggung tangannya ke keningku.

Anehnya, mulutku serasa terkunci, aku tak bisa menghalanginya. Ku biarkan dia menyentuh keningku.

End of Hinata POV's

"Panas.." Ujar Naruto lirih. Wajahnya sendu. Dia membuka baju hitamnya, lalu lebih mendekat ke Hinata. Tak ada jarak lagi diantara mereka, karena kini Naruto telah memeluk gadis lavender itu. Erat. Sangat erat. Memberikan kehangatan untuk Hinata.

oOOOo

Pagi menyapa kedua insan ini. Naruto memeluk Hinata sepanjang malam. Naruto membuka matanya perlahan. Hinata sudah tak dipelukannya. Dia melihat gadis itu menjauh. Naruto sedikit tidak mengerti dengan perlakuan Hinata.

"Kauuu~" Ujar Hinata sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke arah Naruto. Yang di tunjuk masih terlihat cool. Tak bergeming.

"~A-apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" Hinata mengepalkan tangannya. Sebenarnya ia tau, apa yang dilakukan Naruto semalam, hanya saja, yah.. dia tidak mau mengakui kepedulian Naruto terhadapnya.

"Eh-" Naruto mendelik. Memandang Hinata dengan kesal. Anak kesayangan Minato dan Kushina ini bangkit dari posisi duduknya, berdiri dan menatap lurus gadis cantik didepannya itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak memakai baju? Dan, kenapa jaketmu ada padaku?" Serang Hinata dengan cepat. Naruto masih terlihat cool dengan jeans hitamnya, walau bagian atas tubuhnya terbuka.

"Kau kemanakan sweaterku? Dimana bajumu?" Hinata menggila, Naruto mendekati Hinata. Hinata mundur hingga punggungnya menabrak dinding kayu.

Naruto berhenti beberapa meter dari tempat Hinata berdiri. "Gadis bodoh!" Ujar Naruto seraya mengetuk kening Hinata. "Kau pikir, untuk siapa aku membuka bajuku dan memberikan jaketku padamu? Dan.. Errr.. Menghangatkanmu.." Naruto agak ragu dengan kalimat terakhir itu. Dia bersemu merah.

"A-apa?" Hinata membelalakan mata, tapi pipinya bersemu merah. Tak percaya terhadap apa yang barusan Naruto katakan.

"Kau tidak ingat apa yang terjadi semalam?" Tanya Naruto, pertanyataan itu sukses membuat Hinata blushing. Hinata gemetar. "Hey, jangan berpikir yang macam - macam! Ini semua tidak seperti yang ada di fikiranmu! Aku hanya mencoba untuk menyelamatkanmu.." Naruto mencoba menjelaskan segalanya saat dilihatnya Hinata terdiam.

Hinata berpikir.

.

Tet tot. Waktu habis. Gadis Hyuuga itu mulai melunak, perlahan ia duduk dan bersandar pada dinding kayu itu. Naruto tersenyum samar.

"Ini sweatermu, dan, kau boleh menyimpan jaketku bila mau.." Ujar Naruto.

"Tidak! Aku tidak sudi menyimpan jaketmu!" Teriak Hinata.

"Ya sudah.. Ayo! Kita kembali ke camp!" Ajak Naruto. Tentunya setelah Hinata mengganti jaket Naruto dengan sweaternya.

ooOOOoo

Baru saja mereka keluar dari gubuk itu, beberapa pasang mata melihat mereka dengan tatapan curiga, Naruto dan Hinata speechless.

"Hinata !" Teriak Tenten sambil berlari ke arah Hinata dan memeluk gadis mungil itu.

Sakura mengikuti di belakang Tenten. Hinata membalas pelukan Tenten. Mereka saling melepas pelukan. Lalu Sakura pun memluk Hinata.

"Syukurlah.. Kau tidak apa-apa.." Ujar Sakura seraya tersenyum. Hinata membalas senyumannya.

In the other side.

Sasuke, Shikamaru dan Kiba berjalan ke arah Naruto. Kiba cengengesan mesum, kayak jiraiya *gampared*. Shikamaru dengan malas mengikuti mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya Naruto?" Tanya Kiba dengan senyum jail. Naruto memberi deathglare kepada Kiba.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan menanyakan hal itu.." Ujar Kiba dengan kecewa.

"Ayo kita kembali ke kota.." Ujar Sakura.

"Hah? Ke kota?" Hinata bingung, bukannya mereka sedang berada di hutan?

"Karena kau menghilang, anak - anak dipulangkan, tinggal Kakashi-sensei di camp, beberapa guru lain mencarimu juga, tapi, saat siang menjelang, mereka akan berkumpul lagi di camp." Jelas Sakura.

::skiptime::

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian di perkemahan waktu itu. Naruto dan Hinata tidak berkomunikasi satu sama lain. Mereka diam seribu bahasa, bahkan, tak ada pertengkaran lagi diantara mereka. Anak - anak sekelas sedikit merasa janggal dengan keadaan itu.

"Hinata, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi diantara kau dan Naruto di gubuk itu?" Tanya Sakura.

Hinata diam. Bahkan tidak menoleh kearah Sakura sedikitpun. Mana mungkin Hinata akan bilang kalau ia tidur dalam pelukan Naruto semalaman. Itu benar - benar menghancurkan namanya.

"Hinata.." Panggil Sakura. Hinata masih diam. Sakura sebal karena merasa diacuhkan. Gadis berambut pink itu mengambil buku yang sedang dibaca Hinata.  
Hal itu memaksa Hinata menatap Sakura.

"Ceritakan padaku!" Pinta Sakura.

"Maaf Sakura, aku tidak bisa, mungkin butuh waktu.." Ujar Hinata sambil berlalu meninggalkan Sakura yang terbengong karena kata - kata Hinata.

Ding dong ding dong

Bel masuk berbunyi, anak - anak kembali ke kelas, Naruto dan Hinata berpapasan di depan kelas, namun, tak ada kata - kata yang terucap, bahkan, tak ada ekspresi diantara keduanya saat mereka saling menatap satu sama lain.

Beruntung bagi kelas mereka. Kurenai, guru Sosial mereka tidak masuk, beliau sedang cuti hamil. Hal ini sangat tidak menyenangkan untuk Hinata, karena ia yakin, sebentar lagi, ia pasti akan di desak oleh Tenten dan Sakura untuk mencerikan apa yang terjadi. Dan benar saja, mereka mendekati Hinata.

"Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi? Kenapa sikap kalian menjadi dingin setelah hari itu?" Tanya Sakura. Hinata cuma diam. Hal yang selalu dilakukannya bila mendapat pertanyaan itu.

"Hinata!" Teriak Sakura, membuat seisi kelas menoleh ke arah mereka. Tapi, Sakura tidak perduli, malahan gadis Haruno itu menarik Naruto secara paksa dan di dudukan disamping Hinata. Sakura merasa sebal dengan tingkah mereka, karena tak pernah menceritakan yang sesungguhnya Tambah parahnya lagi, Sasuke, Shikamaru dan Kiba turut membantu Sakura, membuat kedua tersangka ini makin speechless. Seisi kelas menjadi saksi atas pengadilan *apabangetsi*.

"Kalian berdua! Cepat jelaskan, apa yang terjadi dengan kalian di gubuk tua itu?" Tanya Sakura dengan tegas dan keras.

"Hey, apa masalahmu dengan apa yang terjadi antara aku dan Hinata, hah?" Tanya Naruto dengan tegas. Dia menatap mata Sakura, dia tidak suka diperlakukan seperti ini.

"Jelas masalahku, gadis itu sahabatku, bocah kucing!" Sakura mulai sebal.

"Cukup! Aku tidak akan memberitahumu apapun! Dan kau Naruto! Jangan seenaknya berkata kasar seperti itu kepada sahabatku!" Hinata angkat bicara. Seisi kelas hening. Seolah itu tontonan seru.

"Hinata, maaf, tapi, sikap kalian berubah, dan itu.. buruk.." Ujar Kiba.

Hening. Mereka semua diam, hingga seseorang berlari ke dalam kelas.

"Teman - teman! Kakashi-sensei akan segera datang!" Teriak Kankuro di depan kelas lalu berlari ke bangkunya, diikuti semua anak. Dan, tak lama sosok pria berambut putih memasuki ruang kelas.

"Maaf jika aku datang seenaknya, tapi, kudengar kelas kalian sedang tidak ada guru, jadi aku ambil kesempatan ini untuk memberikan satu pengumuman.." Ujar Kakashi. "Pengambilan nilai dansa akan dimajukan menjadi BESOK, jadi, persiapkan diri kalian!"

Kakashi segera meninggalkan kelas. Seluruh anak terdiam. Syok? Pasti ! Kaget? Apalagi.

Pengambilan nilai dansa BESOK? Apa - apaan guru uzur itu? *geplaked* lihat beberapa komentar anak sekelas.

====

Naruto **::** Apa? Besok? What the hell? Aku sama Hinata kan lagi masa - masa suram!

Hinata :: Hah? Tidak mungkin! Aku kan lagi diem - dieman sama Naruto.

Sakura :: Asyik, aku bisa dansa dengan Sasuke..

Sasuke :: Hn *no comment*

Tenten :: Ayang Kiba, aku akan berdansa denganmu! *iyakh*

Kiba :: Oh, ayang Tenten.. Aku tidak sabar menunggu esok hari.. *saling tatap sama Tenten*

Shikamaru :: Alah.. Melelahkan!

Temari :: Huaaa.. Shikamaru, I lope you! *gaje*

Yah, kurang lebih begitulah tanggapan mereka.^^

=TBC=

Puas ? Maaf kalau kurang puas..

Dan pastinya..

Seperti biasa, saya minta Ripyuu… hehehe*cengengesan*

Dan, butuh saran klalian nih, fic ini mau aku buat berapa chapter ?

Jawab di sela – sela Ripyuu kalian ya,,,

ARIGATOU^^

*maaf yah kalo agak aneh, update dari hape soalnyaJ


	7. Chapter 7

Huaaaaaaaaaa… Kangen Kalian nih…

Hiks :'(

Kelamaan ya updatenya ? Gomen nee..

Lagi banyak problem dan PR disini.. :P

Makasih ya masih setia baca Fic Gaje ini..

Sekarang waktunya kita ngebales Review, cekidot

**Kugutsu si Kinjutsu **:: Hahaha, gomen nee kalo pendek, maklum, saya nulisnya malem – malem mulu, jadi sedikit ngantuk :P Sakura gak sengaja kok ketemu sama Hinata di gubuk itu..

**Brown Taka **:: Hahaha, itu gubukmu ya ? sudah tua tuh, diurusin dong ! Dan, jangan ganggu actor saya, tapi dibunuh saja ! *loh?*

**Ray Ich**ioza :: Gomen, kalo Ray-san ngerasa begitu, saya updatenya via handphone sih.. Hehe :P

**Hinata Hime** :: Dipanjangin ? Akan aku usahakan ya Hinata-san..

**The Portal Transmission-19 **:: Wow ! Anda semangat sekali :D saya suka review-an dari anda :D hahaha

**ZephyrAmfoter** :: Hahaha, maunya sampe chapter berapa nih ? Jangan sedih gitu dong.. Syukurlah kalo suka sama pairing Tenten Kiba :D

**Namikaze Hyuuzu **:: Okeehh :DD

:: Hahaha, akan aku usahakan biar panjang deh, tapi ga janji ya..

**Mayra Gaara **:: Hahaha, haduh.. mau yang lebih ? Aku ga bias buat yan begituan :P

**Ritsuki Ichinomiya **:: Makasih atas sarannya :D

**Matsumoto Rika **:: Hahaha, Romance mulu nih mintanya.. lagi jatuh cinta ya ? :DD

**NaruHIna** :: Haha, iya, mereka keras kepala, dan lagi – lagi permintaan romance

**Yusei'Uzumaki Fudo **:: Waahh.. Makasih ya udah mau baca fic ini.. :D

**Muna-Hatake **:: Okeehh :D

**Hanazonohanna** :: Haha, iya, pasangan paling mesra sekaligus pasangan keras kepala disini :P

**Black Angel **:: okeehh :D

**Uryuu Ishida **:: Hahaha, makasi udah mau baca dari Ch 1 :DD

**Abiliti X **:: okeehh.. 15 chap ya …

**Hanachan** :: Orang stress nih, ngeripyuu Cuma 'Gila' -_- dasar Fita !

Oke, makasi untuk ripyuu nya :D

Let's read this story !

Warningnya masih sama =

GAJE ! AU ! OOC ! OC ! GAK NYAMBUNG ! GAJELAS !

Tetep aja ! Naruto gak bakalan jadi milik aku..

Naruto © Masahi Kishimoto

Say That You Love Me ! © Feni Kyara

Say That You Love Me

Chapter 7

ooOOoo

"Maaf jika aku datang seenaknya, tapi, kudengar kelas kalian sedang tidak ada guru, jadi aku ambil kesempatan ini untuk memberikan satu pengumuman.." Ujar Kakashi. "Pengambilan nilai dansa akan dimajukan menjadi BESOK, jadi, persiapkan diri kalian!" Kakashi segera meninggalkan kelas. Seluruh anak terdiam. Syok? Pasti ! Kaget? nilai dansa BESOK? Apa - apaan guru uzur itu? *geplaked*.

Hening. Itulah yang terjadi dikelas saat Kakashi meninggalkan kelas. Semuanya saling berpandang – pandangan. Mereka berbicara dalam diam.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"Waaaaaa…. Apa – apaan sih guru ababil itu ? Pengambilan nilai dansa besok ? sungguh tidak bisa dipercaya !" Teriak Sakura. Hinata dan Tenten yang tengah duduk disamping Sakura langsung menutup kedua telinga mereka. Kegaduhan mulai terjadi tak lama setelah Sakura berteriak, ada yang senang dan ada yang kesal dengan pernyataan Kakashi barusan. Hinata menoleh ke arah Naruto, dan tanpa diduga Naruto juga sedang menoleh ke arahnya, Hinata langsung memalingkan wajahnya, namun senyum simpul terhias dibibirnya, diringi pipi merah merona. Narutopun sama.

OoO

Matahari sudah bersembunyi disisi bumi yang lain. Hinata masih asyik membaca Percy Jackson sambil tiduran dikamarnya. Pintu kamarnya terbuka perlahan, tanpa Hinata sadari kedua sahabatnya tengah berdiri dengan anggun didepannya. Sakura berkacak pinggang, sedangkan Tenten menatap Hinata aneh.

"Hemm… " Sakura mengeluarkan suaranya, Hinata mendongak dan mendapati sosok angker tengah berdiri didepannya sambil berkacak pinggang, kedua matanya menyala, bibirnya komat – kamit gajelas *hajared* Hinata kaget bukan main, Tenten mengambil paksa buku Percy Jackson dari tangan Hinata, Sakura memberi deathglare terhebatnya pada Hinata, gadis yang ditindas−Hinata− terbengong kayak kambing ompong kurang makan 3 tahun 4 bulan, tak mengerti kenapa kedua sahabatnya memperlakukannya seperti itu. Terlebih lagi, Sakura dan Tenten tampak.. errr.. cantik dengan dress mereka masing – masing.

Sakura menarik tangan Hinata, yang ditarik Cuma bisa pasrah. Hinata sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah laku teman – temannya yang ababil. Tapi kali ini dia benar – benar tidak mengerti dengan maksud dan tujuan mereka, dan apa yang melatar belakangi mereka sehingga mereka melakukan ini semua padanya ? Sakura menyeret Hinata keluar dari kamarnya, Tenten mengikutinya dibelakang sambil menggenggam handphone Hinata. Neji dan Hanabi yang lagi asik nonton Dora The Explorer Cuma geleng – geleng kepala melihat Hinata dianiaya tanpa ada sedikitpun niat untuk membantu. Sakura menyeringai lebar. Tenten malah asyik update status lewat handphone Hinata.

"Kalian apa – apaan sih ?" Tanya Hinata saat Sakura memasukkan Hinata secara paksa ke bagasi mobil, eh, ke mobil maksudnya. Sakura memberi pandangan tak percaya pada Hinata atas apa yang baru saja Hinata ucapkan. Tenten ikutan masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Kau lupa ? Eh ?" Tanya Sakura sebal. Hinata berpikir sejenak. Tapi sepertinya otaknya sedang tidak berfungsi, karena ia tidak bisa mengingat apapun. Tenten masih setia dengan facebooknya, sama sekali tidak perduli dengan dua sahabatnya yang kini tenggelam dalam diam.

Tik tok tik tok tik tok

"Apa sih ? Aku tidak ingat apapun !" Hinata menyerah. Sakura mendelik ke arah Hinata, bola matanya hampir keluar, lalu dia kembali menatap jalanan yang kini diterangi lampu jalan. Hinata innocent. Sakura mengacuhkan pertanyaan Hinata, ia tetap memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang sedikit diatas rata – rata. Gadis pink ini sangat kesal dengan gadis yang kini duduk disebelahnya, ia tidak ingat apa kalau hari ini adalah hari pengambilan nilai dansa ? Pengambilannya memang dilakukan di malam hari, sekitar pukul 20.00. Memang ada – ada saja si Kakashi ini.

Tak lama kemudian mereka berhenti disebuah salon ternama yang ada di Konoha. Jiraiya Andrean, begitulah namanya. Salon itu penuh sekali, tapi, hal itu bisa diatasi hanya dengan jentikan tangan oleh Sakura dan Tenten, karena mereka berasal keluarga terpandang yang ada di Konoha. Pegawai Jiraiya Andrean tidak akan bisa menolak semua permintaan mereka. Tak aka nada yang berani macam – macam dengan keluarga Tenten dan Sakura.

Sakura meninggalkan Hinata di ruang tunggu. Tak lama kemudian Sakura kembali dengan seorang pegawai Jiraiya Andrean, pegawai itu bernama Deidara, rambut pirangnya terikat rapi kebelakang. Ia agak terlihat seperti seorang pria. Sakura menatap Hinata dengan tatapan menyuruh. Hinata sedikit kurang mengerti dengan tatapan Sakura, tapi sepertinya ia ingin Hinata mengikuti Deidara. Dengan sedikit rasa bimbang, Hinata mengikuti Deidara dari belakang. Deidara menyuruh Hinata duduk, dan mulai mengcreambath rambut Hinata.

"Rambut anda sangat halus Nona, begitu terawat dan indah.. " Ujar Deidara, baru kali ini Hinata mendengar suaranya, sepanjang perjalanan tadi pegawai ini hanya tersenyum kemudian diam. Hinata sedikit terkejut karena ternyata pegawai ini, sedikit.. errr.. sepenuhnya 'melambai'. Hinata tertawa tertahan saat mendengar suara Deidara. Banci salon rupanya. Pikir Hinata.

"Terima kasih.." Ucap hinata sambil berusaha menahan tawa sekuat mulutnya bisa bertahan.

30 menit telah berlalu, segala macam perawatan telah dilakukan Hinata, Sakura dan Tenten juga telah selesai dengan make up mereka. Hinata keluar dari ruang ganti baju. Sakura dan Tenten, tak berkedip saat Hinata keluar dari ruang ganti. Begitu terpana dengan pesona yang tersimpan pada gadis Hyuuga itu.

ooOOoo

Sasuke kesal dengan Kiba yang sedari tadi tidak mau keluar dari kamar mandi. Bungsu Uchiha ini sudah berkali – kali menggedor – gedor pintu kamar mandi, tapi yang dia dapat hanya teriakan Kiba untuk menunggunya sebentar lagi. Berkali – kali juga pria bermata onyx ini menelepon Naruto, tapi, yang terdengar bukannya suara Naruto malah perintah untuk meninggalkan pesan. Sungguh malang pria berambut biru dongker ini.

Sekali lagi dia ketuk pintu kamar mandi rumah Kiba, jawaban yang dia dapat tetap sama. Dengan mendengus kesal, pria Uchiha ini mengambil PSP Kiba yang terletak di meja belajar Kiba. Baru saja dia membaringkan diri dan akan segera bermain game pokemon, tiba – tiba handphonenya berbunyi, dengan malas ia mengangkat telepon itu, tertulis jelas dilayar handphonenya si penelepon adalah si 'Dobe'.

"Teme, ada apa kau meneleponku ?" Tanya si Dobe diseberang sana. Sasuke mengambil nafas panjang, dia sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi. Naruto tidak akan ingat dengan pengambilan nilai dansa itu, dia hanya mempergunakan 1/18 dari otaknya untuk berpikir setiap harinya.

"Dobe, kau lupa? Hari ini pengambilan nilai dansa, bersiaplah, kami akan menjemputmu sebentar lagi.." Ujar Sasuke dengan santainya, lalu menutup teleponnya, tidak perduli dengan suara si Dobe yang berteriak – teriak memanggilnya. Tak lama, Kiba keluar dengan wajah sumringah dari kamar mandi. Sasuke memberikan deathglare terhebatnya untuk Kiba. Pria bertato segitiga terbalik itu nyengir ala Demi Lovato.

"Ngapain aja sih kau di dalam sana ?" Tanya Sasuke sebal.

"Aku habis bertelur.. Hehehe" Ujar Kiba sambil cengengesan. Sasuke sweatdrop.

Setelah Kiba rapi dengan Jas-nya dan Sasuke dengan Jas-nya, akhirnya mereka langsung menjemput Naruto. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mereka kerumah Naruto, karena jaraknya memang tidak terlalu jauh. Sasuke dan Kiba segera turun dari Lamborghini merahnya Sasuke. Mereka segera masuk ke dalam rumah Sasuke, upss, langsung ke kamarnya maksudnya, dilihatnya pria berkumis tiga itu masih duduk bersimpuh di atas kasur berukuran kinag size-nya. Matanya disipitkan, tergeletak dua buah setelan jas didepannya. Sasuke yang sedari tadi sudah bosan karena harus menunggu dan menunggu akhirnya ia menyeret naruto dan memaksanya untuk memakai jas berwarna hitam.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Naruto mengganti bajunya. Hanya 1 jam. Sasuke benar – benar hilang kesabaran. Setelah naruto keluar dari kamar mandi, ia segera menarik Kiba dan Naruto untuk segera berangkat ke tempat tujuan. Tidak butuh waktu lama juga untuk sampai kesana.

ooOOoo

Three musketeer itupun tiba ditempat tujuan, mereka benar- benar tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang ini. Mereka berjalan pelan menuju ke deretan kursi yang telah tersedia disana. Pengambilan nilai dansanya memang tidak diadakan disekolah, tapi di tempat lain seperti sebuah gedung untuk.. pesta. Kiba mencari – cari sosok gadis berambut cepo dua yang merupakan kekasih sekaligus pasangan dansanya. Mereka duduk di barisan paling depan. Sepertinya acara akan segera dimulai. Kakashi, guru seni mereka kini telah beriri di atas panggung dengan mengenakan jas berwarna putih dengan bunga mawar di saku kirinya.

"Ya, acara akan segera dimulai, jadi, siapa yang belum datang ?" Tanya Kakashi dengan microfon di tangannya. Anak – anak saling berpandangan mencari seseorang yang tidak ada. Kalo ada ngapain di cari. Kiba sedikit kecewa karena pasangannya belum juga muncul. Sasuke sih baik – baik aja tanpa pasngannya, kalo Naruto, gajelas, diantara baik – baik aja sama kesel.

"Hinata, Sakura dan Tenten belum tiba sensei.. " Teriak Choji. Kakashi hanya mengangguk sedikit arti. Kakashi segera berbalik meninggalkan panggung.

Naruto bangkit dari kuburnya *bacoked*, maksudnya dari tempat duduknya, pria berambut jabrik itu hendak mengambil air minum untuk dirinya sendiri, dan mengambil beberapa kue kecil. Ia berdiri dipinggir meja sambil mengamati anak – anak lainnya yang tengah sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing – masing.

Sebuah mobil Supra JZA80 berhenti di depan gedung, 3 bidadari turun dari mobil sport itu secara perlahan, membuat semua pandangan tertuju pada mereka, bidadari pertama adalah gadis berambut pink, rambutnya dibiarkan tergerai dengan sebuah jepit rambut berbentuk kupu – kupu disebelah kiri memberikan aksen manis untuknya, tubuhnya dibalut dress berwarna pink, senada dengan rambutnya, bagian pundaknya terbuka, corak bunga – bunga musim semi tergambar melingkar dipinggang, dress yang hanya selutut itu terlihat pas dengan kulit putihnya yang mulus.

Bidadari kedua, adalah gadis berambut coklat panjang, dress yang dipakainya berwarna putih, tanpa lengan, pita melingkar dipinggangnya, dress tersebut sepanjang mata kaki. Terlihat manis di badannya.

Bidadari terakhir. Gadis indigo, bermata lavender, memakai dree berwarna ungu dengan renda – renda diujung dressnya, rambutnya yang dikeriting dibiarkan tergerai, Naruto terpana saat melihat bidadari terakhir melewatinya. Terlalu silau akan keindahan bidadari itu, Naruto menjatuhkan gelasnya.

"Ya, pengambilan nilai akan kita mulai !" Teriak Kakashi dari panggung.

=TBC=

Hahaha, selesai juga, pendek ya ?

Gomen nee, saya lagi banyak PR, maklum anak – sekolahan :P

Thank You For Reading, Review Please


	8. Chapter 8

Hey Ho~ Udah lama banget ya ga ngapdet T.T *Gaploked*

Oke-oke, saya bakalan ngapdet chapter 8-nya. Hehe. Buat yang masih setia nungguin makasih ya :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :*

**Madoka Higashikuni** : Yosh.. Yosh :D

**Mayra gaara ** : Iya ya T.T Maaf maaf~

**HaruMichi ** : Oke. Maaf ya atas keterlambatan apdetnya yg keterlaluan ini T.T

**The Portal Transmission-19** : Bayangkan sendiri saja ya, hahah :p

**Asuna No Riisuka** : Yosh.. Yosh! :D

**Hinata Hime** : Huaaaa, Gomen Ne, ternyata aku apdetnya malah 2 tahun kemudian T.T

**NaruHina** : Saya usahakan yaaa

**Muna-Hatake ** : Itu kartun favoritenya Neji-san *Geplaked* Hahah.

**ZephyrAmfoter** : Lightning? Ini udah hampir 2thn malah baru apdet T.T maaf yaaa~

**Uryuu ishida ** : Huaaaa, Gomen nee~ T.T

**Dwi93Jun Takahashi Chan** : Masih Nunggu ga T.T Gomen nee T.T

**They-Chan Tsuchida **: Iya sama-sama. Salam kenal juga

**Noname ** : Arigatou~

**Matsumoto Rika** : Ciyyyeeehhh lagi fallin in love :p

**TetsuyaHorii ** : Gomen Nee~ T.T

**Azalea ** : Ada kejutan dalam dansanya :p

**Monster April ** : Gomen Nee T.T

**Putri-chan** : Gomen Nee T.T

**Gemble** : Ini apdet T.T maaf telat T.T

Wahh, kebanyakan basa basi nih, yang gabisa saya bales, makasih banyak ya atas review-nya :* :* :* :* :* :*

= **the an9el fRom The dRakness, putri hyuuga uzumaki, ****deynamikaze****, ****Hyuna- toki****, ****Jean Cosz, ****Nini, ****Guest, paramitha, Ayuzharinta** =

Warningnya masih sama =

GAJE ! AU ! OOC ! OC ! GAK NYAMBUNG ! GAJELAS !

Tetep aja ! Naruto gak bakalan jadi milik aku..

Naruto © Masahi Kishimoto

Say That You Love Me ! © Feni Kyara

Say That You Love Me

Chapter 8

ooOOoo

"OK. Semuanya sudah datang kan? Bisa kita mulai acara kita?" Teriak Kakashi disertai semangat gelora mudanya Gai-sensei.

"Music! Play!" Teriak Kakashi. Sumpah ini guru absurd banget, beda total dari penampilan sehari-harinya yang biasanya cool kok tiba-tiba jadi beringasan kaya gini? Ya Ampun.. Semua muridnya sweatdrop.

"Stop! Stop! Stop! Kenapa lagunya begini?" Terlihat Kiba berjalan ke arah panggung. Jelas aja si Kiba protes, orang yang diputer lagunya Ayu Ting-Ting. Murid-murid riuh melihat Kakashi goyang ngebor.

"Sensei, kita kan mau dansa, bukan mau dangdutan!" Teriak seorang siswi sambil menatap Kakashi nanar.

"Oh iya, maaf saya lupa. Hehehe." Setelah intermezo barusan, Kakashi pun memulai pengambilan nilai dansanya, pasangan pertama pun memulai dansa mereka. Kamera bergerak ke arah Hinata, Sakura dan Tenten. Terlihat ketiganya tengah asyik menikmati ice cream vanilla yang memang sengaja disediakan oleh Kakashi untuk mengurangi kejenuhan mereka yang harus menunggu giliran.

Naruto dan kedua teman abstraknya, *uppsss maksudnya kedua teman terbaiknya sibuk melirik ketiga gadis tercantik malam itu. Eh, ralat, Cuma dua aja deh, Naruto-nya nggak. Dia malah ngeluarin PSP dari tas ranselnya dan duduk dengan tenang menunggu giliran. Sasuke dengan sedikit malu-malu sesekali melirik ke arah Sakura, sedangkan Kiba dengan terang-terangannya menoleh ke arah Tenten dan tanpa malu-malu memberikan kiss bye ke Tenten, lalu Tenten menyambutnya dengan tangannya seolah menangkap kiss bye dari Kiba lalu ditaruhnya di dadanya. Sumpah, konyol abis!

"Hey, Hinata sangat cantik ya malam ini, seperti bukan dirinya saja!" Ujar seorang siswa di belakang Naruto.

"Iya, aku seperti melihat bidadari.." Sahut siswa yang satunya.

Naruto terdiam sesaat, lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Ia berjalan tepat ke arah Hinata. Entah kenapa, Hinata merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dalam dadanya, Hinata mengakui, kalau malam ini Naruto terlihat begitu tampan, mata shapire-nya seolah menunjukkan kewibawaannya. Hinata sempat mundur sedikit saat Naruto semakin mendekat.

Tap.. Tap.. Tap..

Naruto berdiri tepat didepan Hinata. Mata mereka bertemu, Hinata memasang wajah menantang, gadis ini mencoba menyembunyikan apa yang dia rasakan. Naruto tersenyum tipis, wajahnya mendekati wajah Hinata. Hinata menarik kepalanya mundur hingga ia hampir terjatuh, lalu Naruto dengan cekatan menangkapnya. Tangannya melingkari pinggang Hinata. Blush! Wajah Hinata memerah bak kepiting rebus.

"Kau takut, eh?" Bisik Naruto diteliga Hinata, semua peserta menatap ke arah mereka, termasuk Kakashi dan pasangan yang ada di panggung.

"Eh. Naruto, apa-apan ini?!" Teriak Hinata seolah mendapat tamparan keras yang menyadarkannya bila pria di depannya ini bukan malaikat, tapi iblis.

"Kau tidak akan pernah berubah menjadi angsa cantik, Hime~" Ujar Naruto membuat Hinata merasakan geli di telinganya. Hinata buru-buru mendorong jauh tubuh Naruto.

"Brengsek!" Teriak Hinata, sedetik kemudian Naruto mendapatkan hadiah kepalan tangan dipipi kirinya.

"Hey kalian! Bisakah kalian tenang?" Tegur Kakashi. "Selanjutnya, Kiba dan Tenten." Ujar Kakashi.

Kiba dan Tenten-pun segera menaiki panggung, dengan cengengesan Kiba mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Tenten, lalu, Tenten yang juga sama cengengesannya seperti Kiba pun meraih tanga Kiba. Tubuh mereka bertemu, tangan mereka terlihat begitu erat. Mereka seperti pasangan putri dan pangeran, mereka terlihat sangat serasi, ekspresi mereka sangat menunjukkan bila mereka benar-benar saling mencintai. Mereka hebat.

"Yosh. Yosh. Kalian luar biasa. Selanjutnya, Sasuke dan Sakura." Ujar Kakashi.

Sakura dengan kecepatan cahaya langsung berdiri diatas panggung, Sasuke hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah makhluk satu itu. Mereka dansa cukup bagus, hanya saja sepertinya Sasuke kurang menikmatinya. Istilahnya ya, seperti bertepuk sebelah tangan gitu.

"Pasangan terakhir. Naruto dan Hinata."

Kedua salinga menunjukkan kebencian. Dengan terpaksa Hinata menaiki panggung yang dimatanya terlihat sebagai ring tinju. Naruto mengulurkan tangannya, Hinata pun memberikan tangannya, mereka saling menatap, mata Hinata menunjukkan kemarahan yang sangat besar, Naruto pun sama. Keduanya berdansa seperti orang yang sedang terbakar, bukan terbakar api asmara tapi. Tanpa Hinata sadar, ia menginjak kaki Naruto, dan lelaki berkumis kucing itu membiarkannya. Hinata merasa dirinya terbang, dan dengan sendirinya ia mulai menikmati dansa itu. Naruto tersenyum melihatnya.

Mata mereka terlihat berbeda, tidak seperti saat pertama dansa itu dimulai, kini, kebahagiaan sepertinya terpancar dari keduanya. Murid-murid lainnya sangat terkagum melihat mereka berdua. Bagaimana bisa seorang Naruto membiarkan kakinya terluka untuk musuhnya?

Diakhir, Hinata menyadari kalau ia menyakiti Naruto. Ekspresinya berubah menjadi kaget.

"Yosh. Yosh. Semuanya sudah selesai. Kalian bisa pulang sekarang."

Hinata mencoba mencari sosok Naruto, tapi sepertinya lelaki itu sudah pulang.

* * *

Hinata POV's

Apa ini? Rasanya, begitu senang. Rasanya ada ribuan kupu-kupu terbang di dadaku. Inikah jatuh cinta? Meski dia bilang aku tidak bisa menjadi angsa cantik, tapi aku merasakan bahagia saat ia melingkarkan tangannya dipinggangku. Aku tidak bisa tidur.

Aku membuka jendela kamarku, menatap jendela tertutup didepannya. Berharap sosok yang sedari tadi aku fikirkan muncul dari jendela itu. Aku juga ingin memberikan krim ini untuk kakinya. Aku yakin, ia pasti kesakitan, aku kan gak kurus. Aku terus memandangi jendela itu, hatiku terus berteriak.

'_Terbuka.. Terbuka.. Terbuka..'_

Tiba-tiba sesosok lelaki yang kuharapkan muncul membuka jendela tersebut. Aku sedikit kaget, tapi aku memberanikan diri melihat kearahnya. Dia menatapku kosong, kami saling terdiam. Aku mengambil white board kecil dan sebuah spidol.

'_Bisa turun? Aku mau bicara.'_

Aku menuliskan beberapa kata di whiteboard kecilku. Lelaki itu mengangguk. Aku pun segera turun ke bawah. Hatiku berdebar-debar.

"Hinata, kamu mau kemana?" Teriak Otou-san.

"Sebentar Tou-san, ada urusan!" Aku berlari keluar rumah.

Dia berdiri tepat didepan rumahnya, aku berjalan menghampirinya. Sesampainya aku di depannya, dia melewatiku, berjalan ke arah taman komplek, aku mengikutinya dari belakang. Oh tidak.. jantungku semakin tidak beraturan, Kami-sama, kuatkan aku.

"Ada apa?" Tanya lelaki itu. Kali ini tidak ada nada kasar keluar dari mulutnya. "Belum ganti baju?" Sambungnya lagi. Kami duduk bersebelahan di ayunan taman.

"Ehm.. Be-belum.. Sendirinya?" Oh Tuhan, kenapa aku gugup?! Bodoh.

"Aku baru saja sampai."

"Ta-tadi.. ka-kakimu.. pasti ss-s-sa-sakit kan?"

"Eh. Kenapa kau jadi gugup begitu?"

"Ti-tidak. Aku ti-tidak gugup kok!"

"Masa?"

"A-ano.. Na-naruto-kun.. Ini.. Untuk kakimu.." Aku memberikan krim oles yang memang ingin ku berikan padanya. Tiba-tiba lelaki pirang jabrik itu berlutut didepanku. Kedua tangannya memegang tali ayunanku. Aku benar-benar dibuat tidak bisa bernafas.

"Kakiku sakit.. Tapi krim itu tidak akan bisa menyembuhkannya." Ujarnya. Aku menatapnya takut-takut. Mata kami bertemu, hatiku berdegup semakin kencang. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku, aku terpaku, aku hanya bisa menunggu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Wajahnya semakin dekat, aku bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas, dan...

Bibir kami bertemu, aku hanya bisa terdiam dalam keterkejutan ini. Aku tidak mencoba mengelak, bahkan aku menyukainya.

End of Hinata POV's

Bintang menjadi saksi atas apa yang sedang mereka lakukan sekarang. Sumpah author bingung mau nulis apalagi. Kenapa jadi author yang speechless ya? Ya ampun. TBC aja deh ya. Jaa Neee~~

Thanks For Reading^^

Ripyuuuuu okeeee^^


	9. Chapter 9

Haii Minna-san.. masih ingatkah kalian dengan author tidak bertanggung jawab sepertiku? T.T

Apdetnya angot-angaotan, tapi ini aku apdet nih, walau tambah gaje harap diterima ya T.T

Semoga Chapter ini gak membosankan, karena chapter ini bagian seriusnya T.T

Thanks To : **Algojo, .9, Asuna Riisuka, Faris Shika Nara, Karizta-chan, flowers lavender, Nimarmine, Chimunk, Ayuzharinta, naruhina loverz, mayra gaara, nate near river, Guest, D. Zhaa-san, uzumaki otom, braja, hana desva, msconan, Katsumi Hikaru.**

Makasih masih setia sama FF ini :'):*

Warningnya masih sama

GAJE ! AU ! OOC ! OC ! GAK NYAMBUNG ! GAJELAS !

Tetep aja ! Naruto gak bakalan jadi milik aku..

Naruto © Masahi Kishimoto

Say That You Love Me!

Say That You Love Me

Chapter 9

ooOOoo

"A-ano.. Naruto.." Wajah Hinata memerah sempurna. Hatinya masih berdebar kencang, gadis lavender ini tidak percaya akan apa yang telah dilakukannya dengan lelaki pirang yang sedang berlutut didepannya ini. Lelaki itu hanya memandang gadis didepannya itu dengan tatapan sendu.

"Hinata.. Gomenna.." Ujar lelaki itu lirih. Di rangkupnya tubuh kecil gadis di depannya. Erat. Sangat erat. Gadis itu tampak nanar awalnya, namun ia membalas pelukannya. Darah berdesir begitu cepat bagi keduanya. Suara pepohonan yang tertiup angin adalah satu-satunnya sumber suara di keheningan ini.

"Em.. doushita? Daijoubu ka?" Tanya Hinata setelah Naruto melepas pelukannya. Hinata sedikit khawatir, tapi dia juga cukup senang malam ini banyak hal indah terjadi. Dan.. Naruto memang sedikit aneh, tidak biasanya lelaki itu begitu lembut padanya, tapi malam ini bagaikan mimpi melihatnya begitu.

"Nandemonai.. Daijoubu." Jawab Naruto. Lelaki pirang ini sudah kembali keayunannya semula. Mata shappire-nya mengarah ke langit, menatapnya kosong. Hinata yakin kalau lelaki disampingnya ini sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

"U-so!" Ujar Hinata. Meski mereka selalu bertengkar, tapi Hinata tetap peduli pada lelaki di sampingnya itu.

"Usojanai yo.." Naruto memalingkan pandangannya pada Hinata. Menatap mata gadis itu dengan lembut, membuat sang gadis merasakan sensai aneh di dadanya untuk kesekian kalinya. "Kaero.." Ajak pria itu yang kini telah berdiri dari ayunannya.

"Ha-haii." Hinata gugup. "Eto.. Naruto-kun.. ke-kenapa.. ka-kamu.." Hinata ingin menanyakannya, tapi rasanya mulutnya kelu, agak sulit mengungkapkannya, tapi dia harus tau alasan Naruto.

"Ini perpisahan. Dan aku hanya ingin kau mengingatku." Jawab Naruto. "Kamu ingin menanyakan alasan kenapa aku menciummu kan? Itu jawabannya." Ujar Naruto.

"Eh? Na-ni? Jadi kau.. Dasar brengsek! Tanpa perlu kau cium aku juga akan mengingatmu, baka! Karena kau satu-satunya lelaki yang paling aku benci!" Teriak Hinata. Gadis lavender itu berlari meniggalkan Naruto yang hanya bisa berdiri terpaku di tempat.

"Gomenna.. Hinata.." Lirih Naruto.

* * *

Mentari pagi bersinar begitu cerahnya hari ini. Kehangatannya menyusup celah-celah kamar, membangunkan seorang gadis cantik nan mungil yang matanya sedikit membengkak. Gadis itu mengulet dengan mulut sedikit terbuka, semenit kemudian ia berjalan membuka jendela kamarnya. Gadis itu terpaku. Melihat jendela rumah diseberangnya masih tertutup rapat, padahal biasanya jendela itu terbuka lebih dulu dibanding dengan miliknya.

Lima menit si gadis memandangi jendela tersebut, namun tak ada gerakan yang berarti. Gadis lavender ini lalu melangkah meninggalkan jendelanya. Entah kenapa di merasakan nyeri dihatinya.

Di lain sisi, seorang pria hanya bisa mengintip dari celah jendela. Dari sebelum jendela di depan rumahnya terbuka, dia sudah menunggu sesosok gadis yang akan berdiri di depan jendela tersebut. Meski begitu, lelaki ini tidak bisa membuka jendelanya. Bukan tidak bisa, lebih tepatnya tidak berani.

"Ohayou. Otou-san. Ohayou Hanabi-chan." Sapa gadis lavender di ruang makan keluarga Hyuuga.

"Nee-chan, matamu kenapa? Semalam habis menangis ya?" Ledek Hanabi.

"Eh. Nggak kok. Mataku semalem kelilipan aja terus aku kucek jadi begini deh." Elak Hinata.

"Nggak mau ngaku lagi! Udahlah nee-chan ngaku aja!" Ledek Hanabi lagi.

"Tou-san aku berangkat ya! Hanabi awas kau ya!" Ujar Hinata sambil mengacak rambut adiknya.

"Kamu ga sarapan dulu, sayang?" Tanya Hiashi.

"Nggak, aku gak lapar Tou-san.. Itterashai.."

* * *

Hinata berhenti sejenak di depan rumahnya. Matanya tertuju pada rumah disebelahnya, tanpa dia sadari sang pemilik rumah memperhatikannya. Wajah sendu gadis itu kembali nampak.

Sesampainya disekolah, Hinata disambut dengan berbagai pertanyaan dari teman-temannya. Meski begitu Hinata hanya bisa terdiam tanpa ada niat untuk menjawab satupun dari pertanyaan yang ada.

"Ne, Hinata. Kamu tau gak Naruto akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah?" Tanya Sakura. Hinata terdiam, sepertinya gadis ini terlalu asyik dengan pikirannya sendiri. "Hinata? Kau pasti senang kan dia dikeluarin dari sekolah?" Sambung Hinata disertai tawa.

"Sebenernya sih aku sedih dia di keluarin karena kesalahan yang bukan dia perbuat." Tenten menimpali. "Aku gak tega liat Kiba sebegitu sedihnya." Lanjut Tenten.

"Aku juga sih, sebenernya kan sekolah ini rame karena dia, lagian juga masalah itu kan masih diselidiki. Kenapa sih sekolah malahan bikin keputusan sendiri." Sakura malah ikutan sebel. "Hinata! Kamu dengerin gak sih?" Tanya Sakura. "HINATA!"

"Eh.. eto.. kenapa?" Tanya Hinata polos.

"Tuh kan.. dia gak ngedengerin. Naruto mau dikeluarin dari sekolah!" Ujar Sakura penuh penekanan.

"Nani? Hontou ni?" Hinata kaget setengah mati. Wajahnya yang semula pucat menjadi tambah pucat.

"Iya. Kamu gak nonton berita ya kemarin?" Tanya Tenten. "Naruto adalah tersangka utama kasus pembunuhan terhadap rival mainnya di film barunya." Jelas Tenten. Hinata tambah pucat, pikirannya yang sedari tadi menerawang kini berpusat pada satu titik, Naruto.

"Aku kira kamu senang dia mau dikeluarin." Ujar Sakura. "Tapi kamu malah pucat. Emang sih aku jahat kalau aku senang, tapi mau gimana juga dia kan pembunuh."

"Sakura, tahu darimana kamu kalau dia yang benar-benar membunuh orang itu? Kamu ga punya bukti!" Ujar Hinata sewot. Hal yang paling dia ingini saat ini adalah berlari ke rumah Naruto.

"Kamu gak liat berita sih semalem, semua bukti tuh mengarah ke dia! Aku aja kaget, pulang dari pengambilan nilai dansa malah ngeliat berita kayak gitu. Seisi sekolah udah tau semua." Ujar Sakura.

"Gak mungkin.. Naruto gak akan pernah mungkin membunuh orang.." Ujar Hinata.

Ding dong ding dong..

Bel masuk pun berbunyi. Hinata masih terpaku dengan apa yang didengarnya dari kedua sahabatnya. Sasuke dan Kiba pun ga masuk sekolah hari ini. Meski Naruto adalah siswa istimewa disekolah ini, kalau dia memang seorang pembunuh tetap saja harus mendapatkan hukuman.

Sepanjang pelajaran Hinata hanya memikirkan lelaki yang tinggal disebelah rumahnya tanpa memperhatikan guru yang sedang membrikan ilmu padanya.

Jam makan siangpun tiba. Hinata sama sekali tidak bergeming dari tempat duduknya. Sakura dan Tenten yang merasa khawatir pun menghampirinya.

"Hinata, daijoubu ka?" Tanya Tenten panik. Hinata mengagguk sambil tersenyum samar. "Hontou ni?" Tanya Tenten lagi untuk memastikan. Dan lagi, jawaban Hinata hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Hinata, kamu khawatir sama Naruto ya?" Tanya Sakura to the point. Hinata hanya memandang Sakura dengan pandangan sendu.

"Ano.. bisakah kalian telpon Sasuke atau Kiba? Tanyakan pada mereka bagaimana keadaan Naruto sekarang?" Pinta Hinata memelas. Hanya itu yang bisa Hinata lakukan, setidaknya untuk sekarang.

"Uhm.. tentu aja. Sebentar ya.." Ujar Tenten.

.

.

.

"Gomen nee, Hinata. Kiba juga lagi kebingungan, dia gak bisa menghubungi Naruto dan gak bisa nemuin dia." Ujar Tenten. "Sidang kasusnya dia akan berlangsung 3 hari lagi, sekarang dia hanya menjadi tahanan kota, meski begitu, dia tetep sulit dicari." Sambung Tenten.

"Sasuke juga bilang hal yang sama." Ujar Sakura sedih.

"Sou ka.." Ujar Hinata dengan menghela nafas panjang. "Lalu, apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang?" Ujar Hinata. Air mata mulai membahasi pipinya, kedua tangannya menangkup wajahnya, seolah ingin menyembunyikan kesedihannya.

"Hinata.." Sakura dan Tenten memeluk gadis mungil itu.

* * *

Sepanjang perjalananya ke rumah, Hinata merasakan sakit luar biasa di hatinya. Pikirannya terngiang saat-saat ia dan Naruto saling mengejek, bertengkar, marah, tersenyum, tertawa, semua hal yang menurutnya indah. Ia merindukannya, sangat.

Tanpa Hinata sadari langkah kakinya membawanya ke taman dimana semalam ia dan Naruto bersama. Dia melihat sesosok pria yang memakai sweater menutupi hingga kepala, serta kacamata hitam sedang duduk dia atas ayunan. Tanpa takut Hinata mendekati pria itu.

"Na.. ru.. to.." Panggilnya lirih. Pria itu mendongak sebentar lalu menghambur ke pelukan gadis mungil yang barusan menyebut namanya. "Naruto.." Panggil gadis itu lagi. Kali ini gadis mungil ini menangis di pelukan pria itu.

"Aitakatta.." Ujar Naruto pelan. "Hontou ni.. Aitakatta.." Lelaki tersebut semakin menguatkan pelukannya.

"Aku sudah mendengar semuanya. Kenapa? Kenapa gak cerita ke aku?" Tanya Hinata. Mereka sudah duduk di ayunan sekarang. "Apa kau masih menganggap aku musuhmu?"

"Bukan. Bukan begitu.. Aku takut.. Karena masalah ini.. aku takut kau menjauh.."

"Naruto.. aku.. aku.. aku tidak ingin jauh darimu.." Hinata mulai menangis lagi.

"Jangan menangis.. Hime-chan.. Aku butuh senyumanmu untuk menguatkanku.." Naruto tersenyum sendu.

"Kau.. tidak membunuhnya kan?"

"Apa kau mempercayaiku?"

"Uh'um.. tentu saja.."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan baik-baik saja.."

"Tapi kau.."

"Apa kau tahu, Hinata? Aku berniat akan mengajakmu berlibur minggu ini.." Ujar Naruto. "Ada yang ingin ku berikan padamu.."

"Eh?"

"Tapi itu tidak bisa. Kau lihat?" Tanya Naruto, sambil menunjukkan sebuah gelang terbuat dari besi ringan di tangannya. "Aku akan ditangkap jika aku keluar dari kota ini. Gelang ini akan berbunyi layaknya alarm mobil yang kecurian."

"Apa yang ingin kau berikan untukku?"

"Hinata.. ada kemungkinan aku akan di penjara seumur hidup. Jadi mungkin.. aku tidak akan bisa memberikannya padamu." Lelaki itu memalingkan pandangannya dari gadis itu. "Jika itu terjadi, aku ingin kau menghapusku dari ingatanmu."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Jangan membicarkan hal yang tidak-tidak, bodoh!" Teriak Hinata. "Kamu nggak ngerti perasaan aku!?" Hinata kembali menumpahkan air matanya. Naruto hanya terdiam membisu.

"Aku benci Naruto! Aku benci!" Hinata bangkit dari ayunannya, wajahnya sudah dipenuhi air mata. Baru saja Hinata akan meninggalkan Naruto, lelaki pirang itu menarik lengan Hinata dan menariknya ke pelukannya.

"Aku terluka setiap kali kau bilang kau membenciku." Naruto memeluk Hinata erat, seolah ia tak ingin gadis itu pergi. "Apa kau tahu? Rasanya aku sudah ingin gila karena menahan semuanya." Lelaki itu mulai frustasi. "Apa kau tau rasa sakitnya?" Naruto melepas pelukannya.

Mata mereka bertemu dengan dipenuhi air mata. "Aku mencintaimu Hinata.." Ujar Naruto.

^^TBC^^

Fiuuuhhh selesai juga.

Maaf ya lama apdetnya terlalu sibuk sih akunya T.T

Maaf ya humornya gak ada, lagi serius nih ceritanya xD

Chapter selanjutnya adalah chapter terakhir, semoga masih ada yang nungguin :')

Makasih buat yang udah setia baca FF gaje kayak gini, semoga kalian ikutan jadi gaje *loh* *kaburrr*

Salam hangat dariku :*

Love you minna :*

Aishiteru :* :* :*

Ripyuu boleh? ^^

Aigato~~ Jaa matta~


End file.
